RWBY: Mirages and Prisms
by Kolohe132
Summary: The story takes place as an unprecedented thing takes place in Beacon. Ozpin puts together a team of 5 people. This tale follows their stories through the world of remnant. Who is an enemy? Who to trust?
1. Introduction

RWBY INTRO

The new students all crowded around in the auditorium as Ozpin gives his speech

"I'll keep this brief... you've traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills, and when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. A need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Malak takes in on what Ozpin says and promises himself that he would not give up during his time at Beacon.

"Can't wait to tackle the challenges this school has to offer" says Ulysses

Jasper looks around at all the other students wondering what the other people are like that got into this school for hunters and huntresses.

Everybody at emerald forest the students are all on there jumps pads and Ozpin begins to speak again. "Now after today you all will get your teams for your first mission is to find a partner one you can trust. The forest is infested with grimm so don't take long to find someone and then retrieve an artifact at the heart of the forest." as he finishes his statement every student gets pushed into the air without warning.

Surprised that there was no longer any ground directly beneath his feet Jasper said as he fell "I hope they don't make a habit of throwing us out of planes." The ground quickly approached and Jasper pulled out his weapon being two swords and attached the two together by the hilt. The blades then became solid surfaces turning it into a staff and then they came apart again, this time with a string attaching the two. Finding the closest approaching branch, he whipped his staff around it and used it to divert his momentum moving forward as opposed to straight down so that he could run across the ground and grinded to a halt.

While falling from the air Malak activates his jetpack and is able to control his descent downwards. He makes a soft landing then readies his rifle. He scans the area and once he was assured that it was cleared he moves deeper into the forest.

Revan swings on trees and lands on a nevermore and rides him down and blast it with his shotgun all the way down its back and into its mouth and then it transforms into a battle axe and executes it.

When Ulysses got close to a tree and grabbed on stopping him self then jumps down landing on his feet then pulls out his dual revolvers "I always land on my feet" then he makes his way into the forest.

(Oh god why are we being launched?! Mother said Beacon would be a nicer experience than any Mistral school!) Vincent thought to himself as he was launched into the sky for his ceremony. Trying his best to think of a way to cushion his fall. In a panic Vincent pulled out his halberd and slammed it into the closest tree he could find. As he was sliding down the trunk splinters of wood sprayed at his face and branches slammed into his body. Finally he managed to land in a pile of bushes, though it cushioned his fall it didn't make the pain go away. "Jeez..." Vincent groaned.

Revan runs into Malak "We should work together but I got my eye one you."

"Alright." Says Malak.

The two move forward "So what is your name." Revan asks.

"The name's Malak, Malak Azraq. You?"

"People call me Revan. I don't know why."

"You don't know on why you're called by your own name?"

"My real name is Raven Magenta."

Ulysses just kept on walking along "hmmm must of landed far away from the other students."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. So where you from, Raven?"

"I'm from vale you?" says Revan.

"I'm from Atlas."

"Oh military nice. So Ozpin said the heart of the forest. Can you fly up and see how close we are to the middle"

Ulysses was walking and ended up behind Revan and Malak. "Oh sup."

"Good idea." Malak activates his jetpack and flies up to do a reconnaissance of the area. He sees a structure east of their position. He then flies back down to Raven "I saw on what looked like ruins east of us. I'd say maybe 1400 meters away." Malak notices Ulysses "Well, you came out of nowhere..."

"Oh hey there" Revan says noticing Ulysses as well.

Ulysses states "I tend to do that people hate it for some reason"

"And your name?" Revan asks.

"For some reason? I think I know on why but anyways, I'm Malak Azraq. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my name is Ulysses and your name guy?" He says to Revan.

"Revan" as he says his name 5 beowolves appear behind the bushes "and now it's time for fun."

Malak aims his rifle towards the beowolves and waits for them to make a move "So, uh, do we run or fight?"

"Duh we fight" Ulysses aims his two revolvers as two holo-blades shoot out the front

"Fight" Revan runs up and points his shotgun right on the beowolfs chin and blasts two shots into his head.

Malak activates his jetpack and hovers 3 meters off the ground and fires his Burn powered rifle at the rest. He doesn't aim directly at them but around the beowolves. The rounds explodes and the blast kills Grimms.

The 3 hear multiple howls in the distant and a lot of growling Revan shouts "HEY GUYS WE MIGHT NEED TO MOVE"

"Fantastic" Ulysses shoots a couple rounds off at the beowolves

"Let's move to the to objective" Revan starts running to the east

Ulysses followed behind

"I'll buy you guys time and do strafing runs on these guys while you two run to the structure if you want?"

"Don't get yourself killed" Revan tells Malak.

Ulysses says "Go for the eyes."

Malak flies back to the beowolves and begins to fire volleys of Burn rounds, while maintaining a safe altitude.

Some of the beowolves gets freaked and runs away while the others stay charging at Ulysses and Revan.

"Persistent little bastards!" Malak fires another volley ahead of the remaining Grimm, with hopes that they'll be scared off.

Ulysses calls out "Yo raven we got some beo's on our tail." he changes his normal rounds in his right revolver to ice dust rounds "Wanna turn on them? I can slow them down weaken their armor."

"Do it got you covered. Take a couple of shots but we got to keep moving"

Ulysses turned around and aimed and shot ice rounds at the beo's joints in their front legs to incapacitate or slow them down.

The grimm refuses to yield from Malak and he instead regroups with the rest of the guys while still flying "I did all I could but they're still after us!"

A beowolf gets stuck then trampled over by his kin. "Let's just get to the structure we might meet up with the others and get them all killed" Revan says.

"Got it." Ulysses keeps on running

"Alright, I'll scout ahead and wait for you all there." Malak flies towards the structure and waits at the area.

The three make it to the structure but no one's there.

"Oh great" Ulysses states.

"I wonder if these are the artifacts?" Malak gets closer to the center of the structure and grabs the Black Knight artifact "Huh, chess pieces?"

"Hey Malak we still got company" 10 beowolves start to slowly surround the structure.

Meanwhile at the start of it all. Jasper sees a guy with a halberd walking out of a couple of bushes. He walks over to him and introduces himself. "Wanna work together?"

Vincent was just barely getting out of the bushes before he encountered a student. Vincent was nervous, this ceremony determined who he was gonna work with his entire time at beacon! What if he didn't get along with this guy? (No, thinking like that is just gonna hold you back! Ya need to just go with the flow.) He proudly thought to himself. "Uh...yeah that would be neat." Vincent said as he rose his hand for a handshake.

"Awesome. My name is Jasper. What's yours?" He says as they shake hands.

"My name is Vincent...Vincent Nebris." Vincent managed to say coherently to his new teammate. (Jasper huh? I bet he's a skilled huntsman. I hope I don't hold him back) Vincent thought to himself as he shook Jasper's hand. "So uh...where to next?"

"Ozpin didn't exactly say where we have to go so I guess we just have to wing it. Let's go find more students."

Vincent nervously grasped the handle of his halberd. "Aren't there supposed to be some grimm around? I think we should be a little cautious," Vincent states as he begins to look for a direction to head off to.(Lets hope mother's training isn't needed to be put to use anytime soon)

As Vince makes his thought ursa swarm ready to devour Vince and Jasper souls.

Jasper sees the herd of ursa heading his way. "Just like big teddy bears. That kill people. Let's do this." Jasper puts his staff back together and charges at the nearest ursa. He swings his staff upward hitting the lower jaw of the ursa knocking its head back. Then he jumps up and one end of the staff turns into a blade making it a spear. He launches it downward spearing into the chest of the ursa before he lands on top of the spear and kicks it in and the ursa evaporates. Jasper readies for the next ursa.

One ursa attacked from the side catching Vincent off guard. Vincent barely managed to draw his weapon before the mighty paw of the grim slammed into Vincent's chest launching him a couple meters. The ursa leapt at the downed huntsmen meaning to finish him off. In an act of desperation Vincent brought up his halberd which luckily dug deep into the grimm's hide due to its momentum. Vincent activated his weapon's mechanism and fired off three shots. Breathing heavily Vincent dug out his weapon and paired up with Jasper.

"Are you okay? You're breathing pretty heavily and that was only 1. We've got 3 more." Jaspers staff resolidified and a trigger and scope pop out from the sides then pulling a clip out of his pocket he loads it in. Hoisting up his gun he fires two 50 caliber rounds. One goes straight into the head of one of the ursa evaporating it immediately and the other grazes the other ursa as it sidestepped "Now 2 more." he says

That was a question that hit Vincent hard, was he going to be okay? Vincent decided combat wasn't the best time to think about it and took a deep breath. He grabbed his halberd and charged one of the ursas. The grimm charged at Vincent and attacked with a powerful swipe with its left paw. He responded by swinging his blade from the right parrying the blow. With a breath he activated his weapon's mechanism and fired three shots into the monster's face.

8 more ursas jump out of the bushes for Jasper and Vince.

"I think it's time we head out of here." Jasper fires a few more rounds crippling a few ursa before booking it the other direction.

"Yeah, I think that's the best option!" Vincent screams as he pulls away from the crippled ursa grasping his chest as he follows his new teammate. Vincent fires randomly behind him in an attempt to discourage the monsters from following. (This...hurts...so much!)

"Just keep er goin!" Jasper screams while running as he runs out of ammo in his clip and reloads before firing a few more shots.

Vincent gasps for breath as the pain from the ursa's attack grew ever more apparent. Looking back he sees the group of grimm still chasing. "Damn," Vincent stutters before he looks around for anything to help him and his new teammate. It took a few moments but Vincent managed to find a bunch of large branches up ahead. Raising his halberd he fires at the wooden limbs sending them tumbling down on the ursa.

Seeing the opportunity, Jasper jumps against the tree. Pointed horizontally at the ursa he bunches his legs before springing off the tree back towards the ursa. Mid jump the staff ends become blades making it a dual sided saber and spinning his body to create basically a tornado of blades, decapitating a couple ursa as he flies past them and stopping himself on a tree on the other side of them.

It took a few seconds for Vincent to realize that Jasper stayed behind to fight the grimm. Fearing the worst Vincent looked back. What he saw made his jaw drop, not only was Jasper still alive but standing on top of multiple dead grimm. (I could barely take on one...) Vincent thought to himself before noticing there were still ursa left. Grabbing his weapon Vincent reloaded it and began shooting the ones that were still left.

Jasper makes his way back to Vincent's side. "I see ruins up ahead. Maybe someone is there."

"Yeah… let's go check it out," Vincent said as he tried to calm himself down. He grasped at his chest before noticing the color red on his hands. (Damn, I couldn't have been a bit more careful) Vincent thought to himself before catching up with Jasper.

Jasper and Vincent both run up to the structure and sees the beowolves surrounding some people.

Ulysses picked up a statue "I feel bad some random person won't get one...oh well."

"You don't need one you are with us now get your head in battle." Revan says

"Got it!" Malak puts the artifact away then resumes opening fire at the incoming Grimm

"Actually no. Pairs of two remember? I'm not with you two." Ulysses took aim.

Hearing the news of incoming grimm Vincent hides behind some rubble before reloading his weapon and checking his wound. Vincent grimaced as the pain from his chest became ever so apparent. Not confident in his current combat ability he saw no other option. (Finally, some use for this semblance of mine) Vincent's hands began generating a green aura before he placed them on his chest. Seemingly in an instant the wound closed up leaving a large bruise in its place. Vincent gasped for breath after it was done, he then gripped his weapon ready for the oncoming grimm.

Ten ursa are still behind and running after Jasper and Vince

"Hey guys we have back up but by the look at it it just got a lot more hairy." Says Revan.

Malak continues to fire at the beowolves.

Ully looks over "Looks like we are going to die." Then shoots some ice and normal rounds at the beo's

"Hey guys." Jasper yells still running. "Mind if we add to this little party that you have going on?" Jasper dashes through stabbing one beowolf on his way through and standing next to everyone else and readying his weapon back into sniper form.

"Don't be such a Debbie downer!" Malak continues to fire at the horde

"We do mind." Ully yells back.

"We can take all the help we can get" Revan jumps on the back of a ursa and fires 2 shots into his head.

Jasper runs and jumps on top of the wall away from the grimm and laying down to get comfortable starts sniping down below. Picking them off one by one.

"Don't get cocky now!" Malak flies over to a beowolf and uses his gained momentum to kick it in the face before gunning it down. "We don't need anyone dying on day 1."

"That will be hard" Ully shot one in the head ice formed and weighed him down and you see a beo dragging its head to them

"Ulysses, I want you to start freezing these beowolves! Sniper Guy, pick off anybody that he freezes! Guy with the halberd, stick close to us and keep those who are trying to flank us away from us. Revan cover the halberd guy's back. I'll get into the air and use my semblance. Malak flies into the air

"And what exactly is your semblance." Jasper asks as he takes another shot killing another beowolf.

"Got it boss." he reloads both revolver with ice rounds and starts shooting beo's

"Let's just say it's very enlightening." He faces towards the sun and closes his eyes.

"Got it" Revan and Vince starts chopping away at the grimm closest to the team working in perfect sync.

Malak's body illuminates bright white as his semblance 'Fire Fly' is activated. By absorbing all of the light that he could his body was now at it's max potential. He raises his arms horizontally to the side and a big transparent circle, with runes written on it, appears. His arms retract back down before Malak makes a punching motion. The circle then unleashes a strong beam of energy towards the area where the Grimm was the most concentrated at. Half of the grimm were hit by the blast. 5 of them disintegrate the other 5 gets blown into trees there are two grimm left.

"Fancy." Jasper calls out.

"Well their future certainly looked bright." Malak descends back down with the group while still shooting at the remaining Grimm

Ully blasted one of the beo's.

The last ursa gets his head blown off by Revan's shotgun. "So that was fun. let's DO IT AGAIN."

"Certainly, but how about we do it again after we turn this artifact in? Also thanks for the help sniper!"

Jasper waves his hand "No problem." then jumps from his ledge and grabbing an artifact

"Let's get going buddies." Ully says

"Ulysses, nice shooting there gunslinger."

"Meh it was nothing fancy. Just wait till you see my semblance. Nice fire flyer thing"

"Thanks, it's kind of useless though if I can't get a suitable amount."

They all get to the auditorium and the team of 5 future hunters are last. Ozpin announces "Normally we don't do teams of 5 but the way you all worked together fighting off 20 grimm was pretty impressive so team MRUVJ (mirage) with Malak as team leader will be our final team.|" As he says this a lot of whispers are heard amongst the crowd, Then Ozpin says to the five. "I expect great things to come out of this team don't disappoint me.

So the 5 call it a night and head to their dorm room and goes to sleep for the next day of adventure.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Malak, already ready, notices that his fellow team is still half-asleep "Alright, you guys sleep time is over, come on wake up.

"Shut up loser… or should I say loser leader… leader loser?" Replies Revan.

The commotion from his new teammates caused Vincent to stir in his bed. In a couple of seconds Vincent's eyes blinked open and were as red as the blood in his veins. The stress of the unexpected mission from earlier and adjusting to his new school caused him to miss a couple hours of sleep. With a groan he pulls of his sheets and yawns. "What...what time is it?"

Malak sighs as he didn't want to go to plan B. He opens the window and begins to absorb the light. After absorbing light for about 5 mins he unleashes it all to the room to mimic a flashbang's flash. Only multiply it by 30 times. Ully was still impressively in a deep sleep.

Revan who had already got out of the dorm. What's up with the bright lights can we go get food already. Ully wakes up.

"Food?"

Jasper, who is still a bit disoriented from the flash. "What kind of way is that to wake up your teammates?"

"GAH THE LIGHT!" Vincent screamed as the vast amount of light overwhelmed his face. Vincent practically fell out of his bed as he was surprised by the rude awakening. "Can...you get any ruder?" Vincent complains as he rubs his eyes.

"Well it looked like you guys were more intent in sleeping in bed."

Revan runs to Vince and squishes his face "Fooooooooooooooooooooooooood."

"Alrighty then." Jasper says rubbing his eyes. "I guess I can't physically go back to sleep anyways. What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know I never eaten beacon food. This is going to be the best experience ever." Revan says excitedly.

"Well then let's go and see." Malak says in return.

"Food is for breakfast. Let's go." Revan gets up puts on his uniform and waits outside the room. Jasper changes into his uniform and follows Ulysses out

"A...alright geez! Guess I have no choice but to get up. Are all people from Vale this hyper in the morning?" Vincent grumbles as he gets up from the floor. He hurriedly puts on his uniform to eat breakfast with his new team. (This excited about food? Guess it's the different culture here) Vincent thought to himself.

"I'm not from vale." Ully says.

"Shut up loser." Replies Revan.

Malak steps in "Hey! Play nice."

"Neverrrr" Revan says before he runs to the cafeteria.

"No. My food you bastard." Ully runs after Revan

"Hey slow down! You're gonna run into someone for goodness sake!" Vincent yells down the hallway as he follows suite. (This is gonna be a wild year...)

"Don't worry Vincent. I'm sure we'll all get along... eventually..." Jasper says before walking towards the cafeteria himself.

"You guys wait up!" Malak runs after them but upon turning a corner he runs straight into a girl in white. He tries to apologize to her but she wasn't having any of it and continued to belittle him before walking away. (What a bitch.) He continues to the cafeteria where he meets back up with his team. Revan and Ully make it to the cafeteria and see the glorious food in front of them . Their hearts melt at the site of the goodness. Ully takes two plates and starts piling on food. Jasper arrives behind them and grabs a decently large portion of food. Revan with a mountain of food tries to find a table with dropping a single grape. Malak regroups with the rest and realizes that his food was fairly modest when it came to proportion wise.

"Hey Malak are you feeling alright?" Asked Revan looking at Malak's smaller portion of food. Ully sat down with two plates that towered over everyone. Vincent grabs an average portioned tray of food and regroups with his team. Seeing Ulysses' large pile of food, Vincent felt rather poor.

"Hungry huh buddy?"

"Haven't eaten at all since i got to here. Cut me some slack." In a blink of an eye mount food was eaten by Revan.

"I'm alright why do you ask?" Malak asks before he begins to eat his food as well. Ully starts to dig in as well.

"Because you are barely eating anything also are you going to finish that?"

"Yes?" Finishes last bit "I'm just accustomed to eating very little."

"You guys don't exactly hold back when it comes to food huh?" Vincent ask as he shovels food down his mouth with his fork. Revan starts slowly pulls out a turkey leg from ully's mountain of food. Ully grabs Revan's arm.

"Would you like to die?" Ully asks seriously.

"You don't scare me." Ully points his revolver at Revan's head

"Let go now."

Jasper releases a brief chuckle. "Don't be startin no food fights now. Or Ms. Goodwitch will come."

"I'll be gone before you pull the trigger." Revan adds. Ully puts the gun away pulls the leg out of his hand and eats it. Vincent almost spits out his food at the sight of his teammates weapon in the lunch hall.

"Why do you not have that in your locker!"

"Fair enough." Revan says then gets a second mountain of food.

"Cause if it was in the locker it wouldn't be on me now would it

"He has a point."

"I'm pretty sure it's school policy to put away your weapons." Malak adds.

"They are away...away on my belt."

"Please Ulysses, put it away before we get in trouble."

"Calm down there is no rounds in it." The 5 make it to the classroom with Ully's weapons in his locker.

"You guys are chickens." Says Ully, mad that he had to put his gun away.

"Good thing we didn't get caught." Says Jasper.

"I agree. So what class is this?" Malak asks.

From behind Ulysses gets pushed from behind by a giant freak of nature.

"Out of the way shorty. Malak, disgusted by how that student treated Ulysses, Malak gets up quickly.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Revan is right behind malak and speaks up as well.

"Do you want to die sucker? I will ruin your parents day."

"Guys stop." Ully says. Genuinely confused from the man's threat he loses his hype to fight

"Why, my parents?"

"You just can't ruin a man's parents like that, you haven't even met them!" Says Vincent confused. The bully squares up with the three towering over them.

"Do you punks really want to do this?" Says the bully.

"Don't think! - Moji" says Revan.

"You mess with one of us then you'll fight all of us!" Says Malak. Jasper stands behind them all ready to join in if necessary but he was sure that the three of them could easily handle that guy.

"CLASS THAT IS ENOUGH EVERYONE TO THERE SEATS NOW" yells the teacher. Malak gives the bully the bird before sitting back down

"You guys are idiots." Ully says before he sits down. The bully gives every last one them a dirty look as he smirks and walks away to his team who looks like a bunch of douches.

"Yeah, but we're your idiots." Malak says with a smile.

"So how much are ya guys willing to bet we'll see them later?" Vincent whispers

"I'd put a good 10 bucks that we will." Adds Jasper.

"Oh if I do they will regret it." Revan looks behind him and give every last one of them the finger.

"I like that plan."

Oobleck drinks his coffee so today we are covering the history of grimm predating our modern times. As he drinks more he slowly goes into gibberish

(Great another history lesson...) Malak thinks to himself with a sigh.

Jasper whispers to Malak besides him. "How can he drink so much coffee all the time? Does he ever crash?" Ully was asleep and Revan stares blankly at the board daydreaming of the next big adventure.

"I'm pretty sure he's one of those guys where if he stops drinking he'll die."

"I can see that."

Oobleck sees them having a conversation. "Mr. Malak! thank you for volunteering! Please tell me what is in fact the first sighting of a Grimm?"

"Sir, do you mean what is the first sign that you're dealing with a Grimm, how to attract Grimm or are you asking for their origins?" Oobleck pushes up his glasses well Mr. Malak, you have been paying attention. The answer to your question is, yes. he sips his coffee while staring intently.

"Yes, sir? Well to answer all of those questions, the Grimm have been with us since the beginning of our existence. You could even say that they're part of our culture since we've spent hundreds if not thousands of years fighting them. The way to distinguish a Grimm is by their black bodies with white bone-like parts sticking out on the body and the way we attract Grimm is by negative emotions. Their drawn to it as if it were blood to a hungry pack of wolves."

"Very good Mr. Malak! You could all take notes from him." Oobleck drinks more then realizes it's empty. "Well that seems it for class, prepare to have your research essay prompt next class." Revan is still staring at the board not moving in his own thoughts and Ully is still asleep.

"Have a good day." Jaspers says to Mr. oobleck before heading out of the classroom

"Have a great day, professor." Malak leaves after Jasper.

Oobleck waves his hand in front of the last two students then shrugs and quickly dashes out of the room to get coffee. Malak notices that two of his teammates were missing and hurries back to the classroom, where he sees the two still sitting down. He approaches the two. "Hello? You guys, the class is over."

"BOOBS THE BOOBS WILL BE MINE I mean I'm paying attention" Revan says as he comes back to reality. Ully jumps up

"MY CHEESEBURGER!"

"You guys relax the class is over. Both of you seemed to have dazed off and well, were left behind."

"Oh thanks for coming back for us man that guy talks a lot."

"He is a very fast talker. So you guys ready to head out?" Malak asks.

"Ya." says Ully.

"Let's ago." Says Revan.

A tall suit of armor is standing in a courtyard. Malak leads the group to the courtyard to get some air then notices the armor "Uh, what the hell is that?"

"SHIIINY" Revan starts poking at it.

"Well mister know it all that is armor." Says Ully. The armor's left hand grabs Revan's hand and turns its head to look down at him.

"Hands off." he says then lets go of Revan's hand.

"Yes shiny god man." He says but tries to poke it one last time

"Revan back off. Last thing we need is an incident." Malak says.

"You're not my supervisor." But he doesn't touch it any ways.

The suit grabs Revans arm and flings him over his shoulder with ease as it turns around

"Where is Ozpin."

"His office." Says Ully.

"Uh, yeah. Can you please put our friend down now?" Asks Malak.

"I WILL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL YOU LIL PUNK ASS." Revan grabs his scroll and calls for his locker.

"Well see you guys at the nurse's office i have a feeling that's where Revan is going." Says Ully.

"This will be fun to watch." Adds Jasper.

A lifeless chuckle emits from the suit. "You really think youre a match for me?" he drops Revan. "Don't kid yourself." Ozpin strolls into the courtyard.

"Argentum, there you are!" The suit spins on its heels to Ozpin as he falls to a knee. Ozpin taps him lightly on his shoulders "Please there's no need for such formality, although I do ask you refrain from injuring my students."

"My apologies. I got carried away."

"This is Argentum Stella. He's a Huntsman. I asked him to meet me at Beacon. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Of course Head Master. I'll also have to apologize for my teammates rash behavior, he can be competitive. Revan please refrain yourself, you're in front of the headmaster." Says Malak.

"I know who this is but that doesn't change the fact this guy thinks he can punk me like that with all due respect headmaster of course."

"You started it." Says Ully.

"I stopped touching it so no it's not."

A small smirk comes across Ozpin's face. "That's all right Malak. It is the vigor of youth that allows us such...entertainment. Argentum isn't much older than you, as much as he would like to believe otherwise. Argentum would you like to spar with Revan here?"

"That would be ill advised sir."

"Please. I know you can restrain yourself."

"As you wish." his right hand goes to the hilt of his claymore on his back.

Revan retrieved his weapon. "You think that metal is going to protect you?" Jasper steps back a few steps to give the two some fighting room

"Well in that case. KICK HIS ASS, REVAN!" Malak yells as encouragement.

"Good luck man." Jasper adds in. Malak retreats as well.

"So Revan would you like "died like a idiot" on your tombstone?" Asks Ully.

Argentum's suit shakes from his silent laughing. "You think this armor is here for MY protection? Its to hold me back." Jasper takes many more steps back.

Malak says to the rest of the guys "Oh, shit..."

"Hmph i like a challenge."

"Hey atleast now we will have a standard team of 4." Says Ully. Jasper bursts into laughter at his remark.

Argent's greaves make a mechanical windup noise and it can be seen that a shaft of metal on each calf retract upwards with gears spinning his right hand clutching the hilt

"Well he certainly has an iron fist." Says Malak.

Revan closes his eyes takes a big breathe of air and holds it for 3 seconds and lets it out then open his eyes staring argent right in his helmets eyes. Argents pistons hit the ground throwing Argent forward bringing his sword down in a crescent slash. Revan dodges the attack as he slides down and shoots the suit of armor where his groin is and gets up behind argent and transforms his shotgun back to a battle axe and swings down on argent.

"It always has to be the nuts..." Says Malak.

Argent ignores the blow to the groin (thank God for small blessings) and with quick as lightning reflexes, deactivates his sword into two axes of which he uses one to block the attack while swinging his body around to strike with his second one. Revan dodges the strike again and jumps back his body getting tired.

"You feel that Revan? Your exhaustion? That is the price you pay when you fight me." a red light surrounds his body. "The Stella have earned the nickname vampires."

"All I know metal head for the next few minutes you can't touch me and I'm going to have fun with that." Argent puffs out his chest

"Try me." he sheathes his sword after combining the axes. Revan using all of his strength he runs full force at argent and vertically swings at argent. Argent whispers just loud enough for Revan to hear.

"You're finished." the blow connects and he holds his stance the energy blowing all around him then draining into his chest. He fires it back at Revan annihilating the courtyard a barrier protects Ozpin and the gang.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnn" Jasper says in awe.

Revan flying in the air rolls and lands on his feet "Neat trick you destroyed our battleground. Eh. Let's call it draw for now." Revan falls asleep and loud snoring is heard.

"God damn it Revan.." Says Malak. Ozpin smiled.

"Such power from young Revan. Well Argent." Argent falls to a knee "I told you you didn't have to-" He stops realizing that Argent isn't kneeling out of respect "...see me in my office when you're up to." Gentlemen Ozpin twirls his cane and walks away. Jasper says goodbye to Ozpin as he walks away.

"Well that was certainly explosive..." Says Malak. Argent rises

"Well." Voice monotonous "He is very strong. But his emotions impair his judgement. There is nothing wrong with using your hatred to power yourself. But you must control it. I taunted him with a display of arrogance and impacted his decision to strike me where I had the greatest chance of survival. Still the Stella Aegis didn't have a lot of time develop resistance. He could've done some serious damage to me. I'll be seeing you around." he starts to leave but stops "...look out for each other." he goes to meet Ozpin

Malak goes to Revan then taps him lightly to see if he'll respond. Revan just mumbles something about a blood god and shakes himself awake "I was having a very powerful dream."

"Well at least you were powerful in your dreams..."

"What do you mean you all were too scared to fight mister terminator over there and trust me he is not so tough."

"I wasn't scared just didn't want to fight." Says Ully.

"I'll get him next time."

"By my account he challenged you. I'm not about to dishonor you by jumping in." says Malak.

"I'm talking about when he had me on his shoulders "team"."

"Right, you looked like you had him though."

"I just need to train more. Once I have full control of my semblance I will be all powerful." he grins evilly.

"Well I hope I'm there to see you excel."

"Now that's the kind of support this team needs." the 5 students go to lunchroom to get some food and feast like kings that day and then went to there room to rest excited that tomorrow will be there first time out on the field as a team.


	3. The School Bully

The School Bully

The students wake up for yet another day and start getting ready. Malak washes himself up then dresses for the day. Afterwards he waits for his compatriots. With nothing serious happening the day before Vincent managed to get a good night's rest. He woke up with a yawn and quietly prepared for the day. He waited at the door for his teammates to leave for their classes after putting on his uniform. Ully was already up and dressed

"Today is the trip right?" Jasper got up and dressed. Thankful that there was no flashbang incident like yesterday. "Yep"

"YEP I AM SO EXCITED" Revan adds.

"Nice to know you all are excited as well." Says Malak.

"A mission? We've only been here for like two days! This academy sure does like to weed out the weak." Vincent says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Why are you such a chicken? you have me you will be fine." Says Revan confidently, puffing out his chest.

"Think of it as they trust us." says Ully.

"I guess I was just taught to overestimate the enemy. Grimm are still around for a reason so I like to treat them with the necessary amount of caution they deserve. I can't tell if it's bravado or overconfidence coming from you but either way I'm kinda worried." Says Vince.

"Ehh, who cares? Our job is to kill them and that's exactly on what will do." Says Malak.

"Cry baby. Let's go to class." Revan says as he starts walking out of the room. The team follows Revan out and Vince shakes his head before going after them. As Vince leaves the room and starts catching up with his team he bumps into the bully Rankorr.

"Oh you are friends with those assholes who flipped me off huh." Rankorr rips of his cape "Let's go punk."

"Friends? Teammates would be a better term to describe them. In all honesty I have nothing to do with whatever you're talking about. Considering I had nothing to do with them at that time fighting me isn't going to fix that grudge of yours. They are over there if you wanna settle something," Vincent calmly states as he points to his team. Jasper looks back towards Vince as he's pointing and waves with a smile. Rankorr punches Vince in the jaw.

"Coward too. How did you even get to Beacon?" Jasper calls to the rest of the team, alerting them to what just took place before he starts making his way towards Vince. Argent happens to be walking by he takes a step back and stands perfectly still hoping not to be noticed kind of hard when you're 6'6" but perhaps he'll be mistaken for a statue and nothing more

"Jasper let him handle this one alone. For now he got this." says Revan

Malak looks over too and when he saw on what is going on he waits for when his teammate needs him but until then he watches.

"Alright." Jasper says as he stands by

Rankorr's punch was quick, quicker than the student's body had any right being. However that applied to all hunters and Vincent was no exception. Thanks to Vincent's aura the blow was deflected, however that didn't stop him from feeling the power of the blow. Vincent spat on the floor and grinned, "I highly suggest you rethink your plan." He says as he readies his legs and raises his fists. Rankorr enraged at the taunt charges full speed and goes for a uppercut

(Wrong choice) Vincent thought as he quickly sidesteps out of the larger student's reckless attack. Vincent then slams his foot into the back of Rankorr's right leg as he grabs Rankorr's jaw. Vincent then raises his free arm and slams his fist straight down on to Rankorr's face. This blow drove Rankorr unconscious

"THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT NOW KICK HIM WHILE HE IS DOWN SHOW NO MERCY." Revan chimes in cheering for his teammates.

"Stop that." Malak says as he tries to reign in Revan.

Argent shakes his head and thinks to himself So much potential. Squandered on base instincts. That student though. He has a calm head. Definitely huntsman material. Revan is strong but strength alone a huntsman does not make. (Will continue observing the rest of the team). After the incident, the students make it into the classroom and sit down in there seats. Peter Port strolls around the classroom

"..and that was the 12th time I single handedly slayed a Deathstalker. So do we have any volunteers for today's exercise?"

Revan raises his hand "I'll do it."

"Splendid! Come Revan, meet your opponent!" Revan goes to the center of the classroom

"Are you ready for your first taste of Grimm?"

"I already fought grimm at least 20 of them."

"Well then this shouldn't be a problem. Ready go!" Peter Port unleashes a boarbatusk

"Don't let us down, Revan!" Says Malak.

"Shut up loser." (Thanks) Revan thought as he gets in a battle stance and circles around the boarbatusk. The boar leaps at Revan serrated tusks aiming for his center. Revan dodges to the side and starts shooting it in the ass. The armor reflects the shots only pissing the boar off

"Come on Revan for such an experienced slayer of Grimm surely you are aware that will result in nothing." the boar starts to roll and launch itself at Revan. Revan jumps away from the boar and get close to the wall.

"TORO TORO" The boar spins around and throws itself again at Revan. Revan waits for the last moment to jump away to get the boar to slam his head on the wall. The boar crashes into the wall being dazed as well as stuck with its tusks in the wall. Revan turns his weapon to a battle axe and charges to the grimm and does an upwards attack on his belly The Grimm is split into two and Port clasps Revan's shoulder.

"Splendid work Revan. Truly carnage of the gods. That's all for today students." Malak gets up and walks out of class

"Thank you sir." He says before he returns to his teammates. "So guys what do you think did I go to easy?"

"It did look like you were toying with it." Says Malak.

"A lil." Says Revan with a smile.l

Argent stands before Ozpin. "So how do you feel about them?"

"Well, even though I believe provoking Revan was a poor choice, I still follow your lead. He's immensely strong, but his head and heart are not in the right spot. Vincent is very calm on the battlefield. I have to observe the others."

"And observe you will."

"What? Ozpin, you don't mean to-"

"I do."

"...as you wish."


	4. Mission Start

Mission Start

Malak wakes up earlier than usual, 3 hours early to be exact. He tries to go back to bed but is unable to, due to a nightmare that caused him to wake up in the first place. Seeing that he couldn't go back to sleep, Malak gets dressed in runners clothing and sneaks out the room quietly. After making his way outside he runs the perimeter of the academy, enjoying the crisp night air. A man in a suit sits on a bench staring up at the night sky a Beacon mug in his hands. His silver eyes twinkles as he looks down at the mug. He doesn't need the drink, but he could never say no. He sighed as he touches his numerous scars on his face. They were visible but didn't hurt anymore. Not like the ones on his soul. Insomnia is the worst, he knows this. But at least he has the quiet and aloneness he craved As Malak runs around the academy he notices the man in the armor. ( Isn't that the guy who Revan was fighting?) Malak makes his way towards him. "Can't sleep either, sir?" He looks to Malak.

"You have me mistaken for someone else I'm sure." He fixes his tie. "Either that or you're more perceptive than I expected."

"Well I might have or might have not, whether I'm right or wrong is not my point of talking to you though. I just thought of saying hello."

"Well, that is...friendly of you. Hello...Malak is it?"

"So I was right?" a small smiles forms on his face then extends his arm for a handshake "Yes I am, and you are Argent right?" Argent shakes his hand.

"Argentum Stella. Most call me Argent."

"So are you a new professor at the school?"

"No. Ozpin requested me. I've been...away for a while. He asked me to help him with something here."

"I'm going to guess that 'something' is classified?"

"Not really." he offers Malak his cup of coffee. "it does me no good." Malak accepts the coffee then takes a sip then cringes a bit

"I see you like to take your coffee exactly on how it was brewed." Hands back coffee "So can you tell me on what the professor had you called down here for?"

"I do?" Argent looks confused at the coffee "I don't drink it, so I wasn't aware that that was something you were supposed to do." he tosses it but keeps the mug. "Ozpin needs me to do some field work. But he wants me to work with...others. I don't work well with others anymore. So this will be difficult" he looks Malak in the eye "For both parties. My suggestion? Forecast says snow tomorrow. I'd bring a jacket."

"Well that was certainly ominous for you to say." Malak says looking at Argent straight in the eyes as well.

"You know what they say? expect nothing and everything. Take it or leave it. As it is I'm just supposed to be a soulless statue that stands around and...forgive me, that was out of malice. I should excuse myself." Argent gets up towering over Malak. "I hope your run is well. I wouldn't worry about rest too much. The birds are saying they'll be much not to do on the horizon. Until next we meet." he crosses his chest with one arm and does a slight bow and starts walking away

(Certainly the most interesting person I've met here so far.) Malak returns back to his run and does it for the next 2 hours before returning back to his dorm.

Argent is practicing his hand to hand in his room. Out of breath and tired, he walks over to his suit of armor on its stand. He equips it and kneels before the bureau and clasps his hands together bowing his head. He clasps a necklace with a ring and earring on it. He gets up putting it around his neck and donning his helmet. He walks away from a picture of four people with the title ARGT on it. He slings his sword over his shoulder and walks out of his room.

The time to wake up for Team MRUVJ comes and the groups wakes but sees Malak is dressed and waiting for them to be ready again. A knock is heard from the door

"I got it" Malak opens the door. Vincent wakes up seeing a fully dressed Malak and a stranger at the door. After scratching his eyes the stranger seemed a whole lot more familiar.

"Who is that Malak?" Vincent asks as he gets out his bed. There's a small student standing there.

"umm is Vincent here?" He asks.

"That depends, why do you need to see him?"

"Umm mmm professor oobleck needs to see him... in the courtyard okay Bai"

he runs off.

"I wonder what he wants you for Vincent." Jasper says as he starts to get out of bed.

(This is certainly a weird day) "Hey Vincent, Professor Oobleck needs you at the courtyard."

"Huh...me?" Vincent asked as he got into his school uniform. "Well I guess I won't keep the good man waiting." Vincent says as he hurries on to the courtyard wondering along the way. (A professor asking for a one on one conversation? Hope I'm not in trouble for that incident with Rankorr).

"Wait why in the courtyard?" Says Ully.

Argent sees Vincent hurrying by. (strange. Where's the rest of his teammates?) he debates finding Malak and the others but simply follows him at a distance. There is a figure in the courtyard.

"I'm curious of the same thing as well. Come on let's see if something else is going on." Malak sets off to the courtyard. Ully and Jasper followed Malak out.

Malak leads his team through a couple of shortcuts and manages to arrive there before Vincent does. He has the team hide while having a good vantage point on the courtyard. " Huh, where's the good professor?"

Vincent makes it to the courtyard with his scroll on hand. When he reaches the courtyard he sees a lone figure standing by itself. (Is this who wanted to see me, seems kinda...gloomy) "Hey did you want to see me?" Vincent ask loudly.

The figure speaks "Yes I did." Rankorr steps out from the shadows "You owe me some blood." His teammates surround Vincent. Argent sees this and is angered.

"Bullies. I should help..."

"I knew it!" Malak runs out of his hiding spot and reveals himself to the attackers "AND WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Do you have a receipt for that claim? If not I suggest you go back home." Vincent states as he puts his hand behind his back to tap his coordinates to his locker on his scroll. Vincent then sees his teammate Malak join his side. Although happy to have a helping hand they were still outnumbered by Rankorr's team. Vincent backs up closer to Malak before putting his scroll away into his pocket. "Hey, any ideas? My lockers gonna take a minute to get here," Vincent whispers.

Argent backs off (Well Ozpin did want me to observe...) Rankorr stares at Malak.

"Not your place now if you don't mind." his team closes in on Vince

"Vincent is part of Team MRUVJ, and I am their team leader! And as team leader I decree that if you mess with one of us then you have to deal with the rest of us!" Whispers to Vincent "I say wing it."

"That's fine. We'll put you both in the hospital" he grins and his cronies laugh as they draw their weapons.

"What the hell? Where did you get those? Eh, whatever I'll still kick your asses bare handed!"

Unlike you little pansies we aren't stupid enough to come empty-hande-

A locker flies in at the same time as Vincent's does. Jasper walks up grabbing his weapon. "Nice to meet you lovely folks. I have good eyes and saw yall chilling." He says readying his stance. Jasper's sudden appearance and weaponry caught Rankorr off guard.

"The hell?"

After slamming into the dirt it the other locker opens up to reveal Vincent's halberd. (Professor Goodwitch is going to be so mad at me) Vincent hurries over and grabs his weapon, taking a combat stance ready to take on Rankorr's team with his own. Dante doesn't care to bring his locker into the fight as well and takes on the challenge of fighting without a weapon and gets into his combat stance

"Well, you still up for this dick-head?"

Rankorr Thug 1: "Umm boss with all due respect fuck this. It was just supposed to be the one."

"Shut up we'll just kill em all." Rankorr punches his fists together and the thugs do some weapon flair. Malak and Vince waits for Rankorr and his men to charge him Jasper has his weapon in staff form.

Rankorr throws a punch at Vince. 1 and 2 attack Malak with nunchucks and 3 throws some caltrops at Jasper.

Vincent sees Rankorr's blow a mile away and quickly responds by swinging his halberd to parry the powerful attack. He then spins his weapon once before attacking with a hard strike from the left to hit Rankorr's face. (Two on one against Malak? Seems fair to me)

Jasper swings his staff hitting all of the caltrops in one direction in a group so that he knows not to step on them. And charges towards 4. Swinging his staff towards the man's gut like a baseball bat.

Rankorr takes the blow in stride getting thrown back a few feet. 4 gets thrown at Rankorr

"We're getting killed man!"

Malak sees the two going at him and gets excited at the fact he's fighting two at the same time. He let's the two get in close and when he finds the opportunity he sides steps to his left then kicks thug's 1 knee in then follows it by pushing him towards thug 2.

"You're so useless!...Actually" he grins menacing "HEADSUP!" Rankorr picks up 3 who is screaming and chucks him at Vince. 1 falls over 2 and they whimper.

"Come on, what's wrong? Use your superior numbers and beat us already! Come on, hit me, fight me, give me a hug!" Says Malak laughing.

Vincent sees Rankorr tossing his companion at him. He sighs with a grin before grasping his weapons with both hands. At the last second Vincent swings a powerful blow at the flying student to send him flying back to Rankorr. ( Students tossing students? Can this place get any weirder than Mistral?)

1 and 2 get up trembling loading their guns for long ranged combat as they run off firing at Malak and the others blindly. Rankorr punches 3 into the sky pulling a Team Rocket as he stomps the ground "I will break you in two!"

Jasper starts to run at Rankorr from behind. Malak dodges the bullets and gets behind cover, afterwards he uses his semblance and absorbs as much of the sunlight as he can. Once he finally has enough his speed is increased and he charges towards 1 and 2. He left hooks 1 then goes for a tornado kick towards 2's face.

Rankorr attempts to grab Vince's leg. 1 and 2 go down with a round object dropping from 2 that makes a fast beeping noise. 3 falls back down towards Jasper wailing.

"Oh shite!" Malak acts quickly and kicks the object towards Rankorr

Jasper, using his momentum he dashes to the side and throws himself away from what looked like Malak kicking a bomb his way and dodging 3 as he collapses into the ground. Vincent seeing Rankorr's display Vincent could tell he wasn't as coordinated as a hunter should have been. (Whelp time to put this weapon into full use) Vincent reloads his halberd with fire dust and fires his halberd at the beeping object as it flies towards Rankorr. The object explodes into a flashbang blinding Rankorr and anyone looking at him. he weakly swings as he collapses the rest of his cronies feigning unconsciousness

"Well that settles that." Says Malak.

The group hears Revans voice in the distant. "Now finish them!"

"AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Yells Malak.

"I'd prefer not to be charged for murder." Jasper calls back.

"You guys are no fun."

Vincent walks over to the downed Rankorr and shakes his head before planting his foot on his chest. "So I hope you've learned your lesson. You are never gonna be a hunter if you keep acting like this buddy."

"Good fight guys. I wish someone would have called me but I would be too much for them." he says with a joking shit eatin grin on his face.

"Come on Vincent, that's enough boasting already. But, I did enjoy my fight."

"Boasting? I was giving this troubling student honest advice. Either way who is gonna clean up this entire mess?" Vincent says to Malak. Argent approaches the team from the shadows.

"Go."

"Argent? Uh, yeah, come on guys." Malak begins to walk towards class

"Alright" With the victory over Rankorr's team Vincent felt that there was no need for any further surprises and the team follows Malak. Argent thinks for a minute.

"I should simply report this to Ozpin. They'll probably get expelled. Hmmm…"

The team all makes it to their next class in time and takes their seat. Then they await patiently for their professor.

Meanwhile with Argent (well, I'm sure they learned their lessons. Rankorr may be a coward, but he does have strength. His lackies LACK a backbone) he chuckles (but they can be taught. Yeah, I think I'm just gonna take them back to the dorm).

"Ugh...whats with you soup can?" Rankorr says groggily. Argent stares blankly

"Oh whoops I tripped." Argent drops his armored knee into Rankorr's face knocking him out cold. "There. Now you learned your lesson. Possibly. You may have a concussion…" Argent shrugs taking them back to the dorm.

Back to Oobleck who just entered the classroom. "Hello, and good morning students. Please submit your research prompts!"

Malak has his paper ready and awaits for his teammates to had theirs to him

(This paper took some time hope it matches up to everyone else's) Vincent thought as he handed over his papers to the good professor. The rest of the team follows and turns in their papers.

"Splendid! All right so pop quiz time!"

(God fucking damn it.) Malak says to himself.

"So tell me when did we fir-" A knock on the door interrupts his question. "Excuse me." he quickly "teleports" to the door.

"How the he-... probably the caffeine" says Malak.

"Team MRUVJ you have been called to the headmaster's office." Says Oobleck. Team MRUVJ heads to Ozpin's office as instructed.

"Ah, thank you for coming here so quickly. I'm afraid that while your education is of the utmost importance, a situation has arisen. There's been a troubling development. Trains have been getting raided as of late by an unknown party. Atlas is short staffed and we are short on Hunters at the moment so I need you to accompany a huntsman to find out what's happening. It's just recon but if something were to happen... Well I know you are some of the more experienced students here. Will you lend yourselves to this task? It is not a command. You may decline.

"Sir, I'll speak on our behalf and will gladly accept this." Says Malak.

"Think carefully now. You will be gone for awhile. You will miss the field trip to Forever Fall. It may be incredibly dangerous."

Revan speaks up. "You had me at situation."

"Hmmm. I'm fine with this professor, something this dangerous takes priority over everything in my book. What do you guys think?"

"Doesn't seem that hard and field experience beats book experience." Says Ully.

"I agree with Malak, if this is as big of a problem as it sounds I say we go check it out. If there is anything too big for us to handle we'll just get out of there." Vincent states boldly.

"We can handle it sir." Says Revan.

"Very well. I'll speak to your professors. Meanwhile pack your bags and take whatever you need. Please report to the ship outside when you are ready. The huntsman will be waiting. And I thank you on behalf of everyone for this."

"Anytime professor." Malak packs a week's worth supply of clothing and hygiene gear, afterwards he retrieves his huntsman gear from his locker. Once everything was packed he heads to the site and awaits for the rest of the team. Revan grabs his weapon from his locker and grabs some power and heads to the ship excited to go on his first real mission. Ully packs his weapon crafting kit along with provisions clothes and different dust bullets and heads to the ship. Jasper brings his weapon and basic things he would need to last a week.

(A week long fieldtrip for something this serious? Beacon is definitely for talented huntsman) Vincent thinks to himself as he tows away his bag and halberd on to his back. Finally Vincent places his helmet on top of his head as he meets up with his team nearby the ship.

Argent is standing near the ship and waves them down "All ready to go?"

"OH MAN NOT YOU!" Revan exclaims.

"You're the hunter we'll be accompanying?" Asks Malak.

"Funny how fate works." Argent stares at Revan, his face hidden behind his helm "I hope you followed the forecast warning. If there's anything you forgot or unresolved business, I'd take care of that now. There may be no turning back."

"I did. I have a winter set in my bag right now." Says Malak.

Staring at Argent, Revan finally speaks. "I'm good."

"Really? You brought food? Survival gear?"

"Yes.. maybe don't worry about it."

"You warned us about this so I'm fairly certain all of us have the equipment we need to survive. Any reason why this will take a week?" Vincent asked the older huntsman.

"Surviving shouldn't be that hard especially for a week hell I did it for most my life." Says Ully.

"It may be as short as 2 days. Half a day to go out, half a day to come back, a day to assess. It may be a week. We may be there for weeks. We are there as long as it takes. We may not be in contact with anyone else. And it is my job to worry. I gave Ozpin my word to bring you back, so long as you followed my lead. I don't need your blood on my conscience. If you think you're ready, only you know."

"I'll follow your lead." Says Malak.

"The cold never bothered me anyways. Let's get this show on the road tin man." Says Revan.

"Yeah, Atlas ain't gonna scout for us. Let's get this show on the road," Vincent says as he waits for his teammates to get into the ship. (Lets hope this mission won't bring too much trouble)

"Vince don't copy me" Revan says as he walks onto the ship

"This going to be a long week..." Malak says as he boards behind the two.

"As you wish." Says Argent as he allows them to board.

"I don't see a copyright on that statement buddy," Vincent jokingly says as he gets in the ship.

"You win this round."

"Let's just go." Says Ully. As everyone boards, Argent knocks on the side of the ship signaling them to depart he gets in and closes the door and crouches down to avoid hitting his head as they fly off

"So, Argent, are there anymore details that you can share to us about this mission?" Asks Malak.

"Ya except for train watching."

Argent kneels down in the center of the group and lowers his bag pulling out a map "Well, the attacks started 2 weeks ago. At first it was thought to be a random grimm attack. There were no survivors. But the damage shown on this line he points to it was not random. Whoever attacked it, were methodical. They were looking for the cargo. And they made sure to leave no survivors, for no witnesses. Over the next couple of weeks, 3 trains were hit in an identical fashion. The mechanical guards and cameras were disabled long before anything had happened. Atlas refuses to release a manifest to us, under the premise that it is of the highest security. And Ully, is it? to answer your remark, do not be mistaken. We are not watching anything."

"But why us? Why not the almighty pyrrha and her team or that 15 year old girl and her team?" Asks Revan.

"Do you want the honest response or the Ozpin-approved response?"

"Honesty."

"Both" says Malak.

Argent looks at Revan and Malak. "Ozpin would tell you that it's because they're needed exactly where they are. But really. They're not expendable."

"So we're the expendable ones?" Asks Malak.

"I like those odds." Says revan.

"I couldn't agree more." Says Malak.

"You can really tell the school cares." Says Ully.

"That's correct. Look at you. 5 members? you're an aberration. No one even knows your name. If this goes to hell, you will die and you will be mourned. But they will move on. Pyrrha is the greatest fighter of your class, possibly even in the history of Beacon. You think they'd waste her here? You are a test run."

"So we die no one cares that's great."

Jasper speaks up. "I would care."

"Eh, wasn't so different for me back at Atlas and Ulysses, welcome to the huntsman life."

"It's just a title."

"But they didn't count on something. They didn't account on me. Ozpin and I go back. You were supposed to come on your own. I requested this assignment."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want you to live. There is Darkness out there. We need everyone we can get."

"Doesn't surprise me. Grimm activity has been getting worse lately." Says Ully.

"Wow when did you become a nice guy?" Says Revan mockingly.

"It has. I'm glad you've noticed that. This will be a two-prong mission. We can see how bad the borders are as well as the train situation. And Revan, I've never been a nice guy as you say. But we have a job as Huntsmen, and I intend everyone who made a pledge to keep it. That being said, we're not far from Beacon. Give the word and I'll have the pilot take you back. I can do this on my own. No one will have to know. I'll tell them that Atlas cancelled our assistance. It's your call."

"Please, I've never backed down before and I'm not going to stop now." Says Malak.

"Leave? WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! COWARDS?!" Says Revan.

"There's nothing in it for you. Ozpin was fully aware of how dangerous this mission was. He was also aware that this can easily be done by me. He just wanted to see how obedient you were. Like dogs."

"Who you calling a dog ozpin has you on a leash." Says Revan.

(OH SHIT!) Malak's eyes go wide.

Argent stares blankly at Revan "Get some rest. It's about 12 hours." he walks into the back of the ship closing the door behind him.

"I think I just hurt a hunters feeling. Do you think he is going to cry?"

"I would say nice burn but he's our only means of survival." Says Malak.

Ully lets out a sigh. "Why do you have to start a fight Revan?"

"ME?! HE IS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT."

"Has anyone ever taught you on how to control yourself?" Says Malak.

"Have you ever heard of be the bigger man." Says Ully.

"Ok I'm sorry. Next time someone calls you guys a dog I'm just going to agree with it."

"You don't have to agree with him. You just don't have to say anything."

"Like I said, be the bigger man. Words are just words. Why do you think I didn't fight that asshole back then."

"Now, when it comes to fighting when you got no other choice I'm all for it but Ulysses is right, they were just words."

As the team argues a black speck off in the distance turns it's attention to the ship and flies towards it

"He is just a punk in a metal suit and I'm not going to let him talk down on us like that. He doesn't even know us."

A piercing screech is heard and shortly after that alarms flash and wail. The pilot's voice comes on the mic "Nevermore inbound! Repeat Nevermore inbound! Buckle in taking evasive maneuvers!"

"Well now, looks like the mission already started." Says Malak.

Revan takes his seat and buckles up "Well isn't this just peachy."

"Nevermore this far out. That's unusual." Says Ully.


	5. The Town's Plight

The Town's Plight

The nevermore screeches as it goes to ram the ship.

"You guys, I got a plan but it's a bit extreme..." Says Malak.

"What is it?" Asks Ully.

"Well how well is your shooting when you're in a plane and Revan how do you feel about flying?"

"Shooting on the move is no different. All I got to do is adjust my aim."

"Don't care for it."

"Get close to me." Malak gets close to the door. Ulysses when I say so shoot at the Nevermore."

Revan moves to Malak. "What is the plan?"

"Explanation would be nice." Says Ully.

"I'm going to bring Revan closer to the Nevermore to do some damage then pull him out. Afterwards I want you and Jasper to snipe that over sized crow."

"Seems reasonable if that doesn't work then I can try something."

"Got it"

"Wait I'm going to be riding a nevermore again?" Malak opens the door then jumps out with Revan, his jet pack then activates and they head towards the nevermore. The nevermore slows down and fires a barrage of feathers at the ship. Malak gets closer to the nevermore and prepares to drop Revan

"You ready?"

"No."

"Well we don't really have much of choice at this point. Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you." Malak gets on top of the Nevermore then drops Revan on top of it. The pilot takes evasive maneuvers to keep the ship from being destroyed while Revan lands on top of the head and starts firing at its head. The nevermore screeches in pain and does a spin move causing Revan to fall off. Malak flies down and saves Revan from his plummet and puts him back up on top of it again. Afterwards he assists Revan against the Nevermore by turning his rifle to a claymore to attack it's wings. The nethermore screeches in pain as its left wing is weakened and it tries to keep afloat.

"Ulysses shoot it now!" Malak picks Revan away from the Nevermore. Ully took aim at its head and shot it causing the nevermores eye to explode out and the nevermore falls to the ground before disintegrating.

Malak returns to the ship and once inside he closes the door behind him "Well that was unexpected..."

"Let's never fly again. I wonder where our fearless hunter mentor was at." Says Revan.

"Maybe at the back of the ship."

"Good to see he didn't even gave a shit about the sound."

"He was probably seeing how we handled it." Suggested Ully.

"Like insane people." Says Revan.

"You would think he would show up after our engagement." Says Malak.

"I let you do your job. If you couldn't" Argent emerges without armor "I would've." Revan was about to sass back at Argent but notices the grimm scratches on Argent's face and says nothing.

"Fine work out there gentlemen. I'm glad you can improvise when need be." he speaks louder "and great flying up there. I only hit my head 4 times." on the PA the pilot speaks

"Up yours sir." Argent smirks at the pilot's comment.

"You all should eat. Fighting is very calorie burning." Says Argent.

"I like this pilot." Says Revan smiling.

"I only flew around..." Says Malak.

"You took its left wing out."

"While flying..."

"And got me to location. Sometimes the MVP is the support."

"You did your jobs. All of you. Now goodnight." Everyone goes the fuck to sleep, time passes and they disembark at a village. Argent says goodbye to the pilot who takes off. "The tundra is well below 0 degrees. All right, let's start investigating. We need to see where we can find the train."

"Shouldn't be too hard to spot." Says Malak.

"You assume it's here." Says Argent.

"How hard can it be?" Jasper says as he shrugs.

"No, I assume that seeing in general shouldn't be too hard."

"The cold isn't making it any easier that's for sure." Says Vince.

Argent allowed himself a smirk under his helmet "Well you are at a disadvantage." he nods to the crowd of people staring, wide eyed, whispering to each other.

(That's the Demon of the North...Huntsmen? here? We ain't done nothing...mama I'm scared...)

"Why are these people staring at us? Because of you?" Says Revan.

"Seems like our chaperone has a reputation we haven't heard of." Says Vince.

"You seem to be correct. My reputation may be slightly inflated however. They think the Demon bit is evil. I got it from killing a whole army of grimm ranging from Beowolves to Deathstalkers. If you believe that kind of story. Besides that, these people don't have very much contact with the outside world. And it would appear Huntsmen have abused their power here."

"Well then in that case, I say we get this job finished quickly before anything crazy happen." Says Malak.

"That would be preferred. Ill back off, so I won't give you a terrible disadvantage. I'm afraid even taking off my helmet would only make it worse. You've seen my...marks." Argent walks away from them to go off on his own

"Where shall we start?" Asks Jasper.

"I say we split up. Me and Revan will scout the northern and eastern outskirts of the town, while you, Vincent and Ulysses will go to the southern and western sections."

"Aye aye captain. Let's go boys." Malak and Revan head to the outskirts of town and begins to patrol the area to find the train.

"What do you think could be on that train?" Asks Malak.

"Drugs piles and piles of drugs. Let's go get some." Replies Revan.

"Bad Revan." To the North of the two, there is the town center.

"Alright, maybe we can talk to people to see if they know anything about this train."

"Sounds like a you plan." Says Revan.

Malak approaches the first person he sees "Excuse me but have you heard anything of a missing train?"

It's a man in a parka like jacket "Train? No didn't hear nothing." he walks away from Malak. Another man walks up to Malak "Are you Atlas?"

"I am Atlesian, sir."

"I don't care if you Jamayan (complete gibberish) I need to know if you're the guards from Atlas. You don't look military, but what do I know."

"Yes we are. Why do you ask?"

"Bout damn time! You know I've had it enough with all your coverups! We know these "Grimm attacks" are lies! Now are you going to actually fix this raiding or not!? No one will send us supplies, if the trains keep getting attacked!"

"Well that's the thing sir, we've known about the attacks that's been happening for awhile now and we've tried to supplies down but they've been all attacked and stolen before they could make it here. So we tried to set up a trap by sending another train filled with guards and a tracking beacon. But unfortunately that went missing too and now we're here."

The man shakes his head "Well then I hope you have a better idea." he walks away

"That could've gone better..." Says Malak.

"It could have gotten a lot worse too I think we got lucky." Says Revan.

"Want to have a go and ask too?"

"Sure." There's an elderly woman in the vicinity of Malak and Revan

" ask her."

"I got this." Revan goes to the elderly woman. "Well hello there pretty lady. How are you doing on this fine cold day?" she looks up at Revan.

"How can I help you?"

"Well me and my friend over there are wondering about the missing trains and I think a smart lady like you maybe able to help."

"Oh...I don't know much unfortunately...*she looks down* My grandson never came back…"

"Your grandson?" Malak listens in to the conversation. She sighs and sits down on a bench leaning on her cane a bit.

"Jobs are hard to come by. After the first couple of trains were raided, Atlas started hiring citizens. Said the military couldn't be bothered with this. Rusty was trying to look out for me." she smiles weakly "He took the job. He never came back."

"Well ma'am me and my friend over there are here to stop these attacks and find every missing person. if there is anything you can tell me anything at all it will help greatly." she offers a smile to Revan.

"Forgive me I wasn't clear. Rusty came home. And I buried him in the tundra." her eyes began to water. "You probably want the depot in the East."

"I'm so sorry for your loss ma'am I'll make sure he didn't die in vain." Revan goes to malak "the depot to the east is where we want to go."

The old lady waves them goodbye takes a minute to compose herself and carries on her way.

"Alright then." Extends his arm "grab my arm."

"Don't make this weird."

"Just grab my hand"

Revan grabs his arm. "This is weird."

"I know..." Malak's jetpack activates and lifts the two up from the ground then travels to the depot. The trip doesn't take long and the group lands at the depot and he let's go of his arm

"What's up with the flying? Is walking too hard?"

"Walking takes too long"

"What ever let's go do some detective work."

Meanwhile when Vince and Jasper set off to scout their side of the town. "Lets hope nothing too much for us to handle shows up to ruin our little hunt." Says Vince.

"Oh no. You just jinxed it." Says Jasper jokingly.

"That was the plan, we can't build up our skills without combat can we?"

"Fair point. Maybe i'll find out what my semblance is today. Who knows. Shall we go West or South first Vince?"

"I saaaaaaaay...south. Chances are it might be like one percent warmer down there."

"Deal." The two make their way and start patrolling and come upon a Pub

"Hey vince looks like a nice pub. Shall we ask the locals about the train or keep lookin?"

"I mean we aren't getting anything out of the iced ground. Let's see if the locals know anything and maybe we go get some hot chocolate as well." Jasper walks in after his teammates approval and orders a small drink. He calls to the bartender.

"Hey. Hows it goin?"

The bar flies stare at them the bartender fills the orders and then speaks to Jasper "Are you looking for your friend" he thumbs to a corner.

"My friend?" Jasper says as he looks towards the corner. Argent raises his glass to Jasper and flashes him a plastic smile. A huge meal lays before him.

"Oh so that's where you are," Vincent says as he tosses his Lien on the bar counter.

"Oh. Hey!" He calls out waving towards Argent before walking over. "You already ask this bar for any information about the train?" Argent takes a swig of his ale

"Oh I'm already aware of where we need to go." he takes a bite of his food

"Awesome. As soon as you're done we can get the rest of the group and finish the mission."

"You're pretty peppy aren't you? Most people would be relatively upset if they found out they had been sent on a wild goose chase. If Revan had found me, his anger would've attracted another Nevermore."

"I don't doubt it." Says Jasper.

"So any leads for us to follow? Or do we keep on looking." Asks Vince.

"Well, I think the General Store to the West may have a good lead for you to follow up on."

"Didn't you say you knew where it was?" Asks Jasper.

"Of course I do." he sips his ale and smiles at them.

Jasper hangs his head low, "Ok... Let's go Vince and Ulysses." He says as he heads towards the General Store. At the general store, people are talking without noticing the trio walking in (I heard that it was a grimm in the skin of a man...I heard it was a man in grimm skin...It definitely ain't grimm...One conductor lasted a long time, he told me it was a group of men...)

"Aaaalright so if any you don't mind would you please tell me and my compatriots here the location any trains or train related objects nearby?" Says Vince. The crowd turns around in surprise and hurries past them. Only the clerk remains.

"Why do you want to know?" his eyes squint in scrutiny as he reaches under the counter.

"Woah man. We come in peace. We're here to stop the train attacks." Says Jasper raising his hands to try to pacify the clerk.

"And why should I believe you? if the stories are true, I hear the trains being attacked by a group of young men. Funny how such a group showed upon the day a train is due. Maybe I should end the raiding here and now."

"Two things, one if we were the ones that are raiding the trains, you wouldn't be able to stop us. Two, " Jasper shows his beacon school ID. "we're from beacon, if you know where that is."

"We pride ourselves in being a bunch of respectable upstanding students and would never stoop as low as to attack the defenseless. Maybe you might be thinking of the white fang or something." Vincent says confidently with his hands at his sides.

The clerk scrutinizes over the ID "I'm sorry." he places his hands on the counter revealing that he had a stick under the counter "It's just with the way it's all been lately, it's enough to make a man see monsters. How can I help you boys? And what are you doing up here."

"It's fine. I understand the tension. We were wondering if you knew where we could find the train?" Asks Jasper. The clerk points to the east.

"There's a depot there. The trains scheduled to stop for refueling."

"Thank you very much sir. We'll try to settle this quickly." Jasper says before he heads out.

"...be safe."

Jasper approaches the depot and sees Argent once again. "Welp finally got the info." He tells Argent.

"I would hope so. I thought it would be obvious to find the depot, but I wanted you to hear the plight of this town."

"Yeah we got the message loud and clear, let's go catch us some bad guys." Says Vince.

"Glad you could join us." Argent says as Malak and Revan arrive right after Jasper and Vince. "The train should be arriving any minute now." At that moment the train appears. "Right bad time to mention but." The staff gets off to refuel "Atlas doesn't know we're here. I may have lied about that bit. And that may involve something illegal...Ever steal a train before?"

"Come again?" Jasper asks confused

"I like where this is going." first a train then the world Revan thinks "I'm down."

"No time to explain just follow my lead. Make sure that there's no one but us on board. Ready, go!" Argent runs and leaps through the window of the first compartment.

"What the he-" the conductor says as he gets put out the window gently as Argent starts the train. It starts to take off. The staff yell and try to jump on the train to stop the thief. Malak jetpacks into a window to get on board. Revan charges in right after Argent.

"Wow when did you become cool."

"Wait...what?!" Vincent says out loud before shaking his head and jumping on to the train. (Is this what Beacon is suppose to teach its kids?). Jasper runs after the train and gets on top after Vince. None of the staff make and the train departs. Argent takes his helmet off

"Sorry for the deception. Atlas refused our help and as some of you may know have taken to hiring the populace to protect a train full of Atlas equipment from greedy murderers. We had to take it by force and pose as the staff to draw them out. These attackers are cowards."

"I agree atlas is weak." Says Revan nodding.

"Well so long as being thief stays off the record then I'm fine." Says Malak.

"Record? You actually think that exists?" Says Revan.

"We attend an academy of course we have a record." Adds Vince.

"I came from Atlas. There's a record for everything." Says Malak.

"Wow you guys still believe in Santa Claus too. Only thing they care about is if we get the job done and have no innocents killed."

"That's when you're a fully registered huntsman, as of now we still got a curfew to follow." Says Vince.

Argent sits in the conductor's chair. "You're not the only Atlesian here. You know what I was taught when I went there? You're only in trouble if you get caught." he smirks and looks ahead "Ozpin won't take any action against us. In fact, he told me to steal the train. Atlas on the other hand. May not be so forgiving." he drifts off into his thought "While we are on the subject of dishonesty, I have to confess to something. What I told you on the way over, that wasn't true. Ozpin picked you guys for a reason. He wanted to see how you guys could do under pressure. He wanted to know where your real loyalties lie. And it seems like it's to your job. Huntsmen don't have a country or a national flag. I know now you're dedicated to doing your job. Ozpin cares immensely about you. He cares about all his students. Now pull up a chair and relax. The times of the attack vary, so I can't tell you when to be ready, so be on guard always."

"And what do you think about us Argent?" Revan says as he sits down.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear your opinion on the team." Adds Malak. Argent turns to them.

"My opinion? On you guys?"

"Yes and the real honesty this time." Says Revan. Argent shrugs at the question.

"Don't know. Words are fine, I guess. I won't know until I've seen you on an actual mission. School doesn't prep you for such things."

"Yes words are fine." Says Revan. Malak takes a seat then begins to clean his rifle

"Well I guess I'll have to wait till I get my after action report," Vincent says before sitting down in a corner.

Three days pass with nothing happening.

"THIS IS SO BORING. IT'S JUST BEEN SNOW FOR DAYS." says Revan giving into his boredom.

"Do you think they know we are hunters?" Asks Jasper.

Argent rubs his temples. "Really, I hadn't gotten that from the last hundred times you've said it Revan. And I'm not sure. The latest a train was hit about a day away from their stop."

"That could explain the lack of attacks, anyhow we should prepare for anything. The wait is giving me some serious anxiety here." Says Vince.

"Anxiety is good, it keeps you on you-" Argent starts as he looks at the camera feed and quickly puts his helmet on. "We just lost the cameras."


	6. The Fiendish Four

The Fiendish Four

Malak gets up and readies his rifle "Point us at the right direction." Jasper perks up.

"Finally. Let's get a stretch goin."

"Oh here we go," Vincent quickly says as he prepares his halberd for combat.

Revan gets his axe ready. "finalfukingly."

Argent turns around to address them and then stops and turns to his right and nods to the window "well Malak. I think that's the right direction…" A line appears across the mountain on the left of the train going blazingly fast. Multiple thuds are heard on the roof and thuds quickly move to the back of the train We need to split up into three! They're after the cargo, but they'll try and stop the train too. I don't like whatever that is on the mountain so I need a long range fighter with me on the roof. Split up however you like, but I need men in the cargo hold and the engine" He swings out the window and onto the roof. Argent's sword, becomes a bow.

"I have a 50 caliber sniper. I'll join you." Says Jasper switching his weapon into a sniper.

"Jasper go with Argent. Vincent and Ullysses go to the cargo and Revan come with me to the engine car." Malak orders as he heads towards the engine car. Vincent nods as he straps on his helmet and makes his way to the cargo area with his halberd drawn. Jasper follows out the window and swings out onto the roof. Looking on the mountain top towards the thing on the mountain.

"Its time to kick some ass" Revan runs towards the engine car. The snow is swirling about obscuring the vision that one may get of the figures running to the cargo.

"Good you can make it. Can you see what that is?" Argent points to the mountain

Jasper strains his eyes to see. "I can see it. But I can't make out exactly who it is. They seem to be gliding across the mountain."

"Can you get a clear shot?"

"Considering the speed and how hard it is to see and everything working against me. Easy." Jasper lays down taking time to position the rifle and account for everything. After about 20 seconds he takes a deep breath and as he holds in his breath, he takes shot at the man on the mountain. The figure that is skating on the mountain hears the bullet fly towards him and an explosion goes off under his feet as an avalanche rushes down to the train. Jasper yells out at the top of his lungs, hoping his teammates would here him. "Brace for avalanche!"

At this moment the cart behind the main cart is detached. Argent notices the detached car "Jasper! Let's move!" his pistons fire as he runs to the cargo car doing a powered jump barely making the gap. Jasper quickly stands up and switches his weapon into staff form and uses it to pole vault the gap.

Argent helps Jasper stabilize. "This is gonna hurt."

At the moment Vincent asks his question, the avalanche hits the front two carts of the train, that's holding Malak, Revan, Vince, and Ully, pushing it off the track and rolling down the side of the mountain. Leaving Argent and Jasper the only two still on the tracks.

"God I hope they heard you... Come on, the cargo cars weren't detached by themselves." Says Argent worried for their sakes. A bit shaken from the the impact, Jasper regains his footing.

"I swear. I'm gonna fuck up whoever was on that mountain." He then follows Argent ready for another attack.

"Careful what you wish for!" A fire shoots towards Argent and Jasper. Argent deflects it as the skater emerges from the fire and skids on the roof pulling a donut. He is wearing a grimm mask and rabbit ears can be seen through his hood. His shoes are skates with elemental slots on them "How's it feel to see your friends get wasted?"

"Nah. I'm sure their fine. Little ol' train fallin off a cliff ain't hurt no one." Jasper puts his weapon in spear mode. and whispers to argent "We going for a frontal assault or what? Clearly this person is very fast."

Argent whispers back "I need you to stall him. I'm sorry but the cargo is our mission. Someone has to be in there. Can you stall him long enough for me to capture his partner, possibly partners?"

"That's all I needed to know." Jasper launches towards the skater. Doing a thrusting motion with his spear. The skater narrowly dodges the spear, his left arm being cut as he slides past Jasper swinging his right foot to Jasper's back, the red crystal lighting up as his roller skate burst into flames. Jasper pulls his staff behind his back mid jump just in time to block the kick, but the momentum still pushes him forward. Using his forward motion he does a handspring off the ground and rights himself. Staring intently at the skater. "Gonna have to hit harder than that."

Argent swings down into the cargo hold and the figure turns around. "Stop there! You are under arrest. Surrender now and I promise you no harm."

The mysterious figure speaks. "Long Time no see, Argent. I'm afraid I've waited too long for this" he draws his claws and he and Argent batte.

The Skater chuckles his skates reverting to normal "You're pretty acrobatic. What are you going to do, when you don't have ground to stand on." the skater activates the ice setting as he zooms by Jasper turning the metal roof into a sheet of ice. Jasper responds by jumping up and stabbing his spear into the ground and stands perched on the blunt end of it. "Come at me bro." Jasper taunts.

The Skater stands perfectly still "Well, it may be time to get a 10." he takes a starting position, but then quickly takes off performing a figure 8 around Jasper, performing a routine. Jasper simply stands there watching his opponent intently keeping track of every movement. The Skater breaks into a low catch foot, spinning with one foot on the once while he swings outward the other leg holding it spiraling faster and faster until his right foots switches to the fire setting, a huge barrage of fire blasts flying at Jasper.

The moment the skater stopped moving to do his spin attack and released the fireballs, Jasper dismounted his spear and pulled it out of the ground. He started twirling his spear redirecting some of the fireballs towards the ground creating some dry patches while at the same time twisting and spinning his body to dodge others. The Skater launches a flying kick lightning fast at Jasper "THIS IS THE END."

"For you maybe!" Jasper takes his staff and swings his staff like a bat to intercept the Skater's kick. To Jasper's surprise he felt something change. As he swung the bat not only did it connect with the skater, but it felt like there was much more force behind it. The moment it made contact a gust of wind was released from the area surrounding Jasper launching the skater guy and flipping the train cart they were on derailing it off the mountain joining the other carts at the bottom just a bit ahead of where they previously landed. Jasper stands back up momentarily after the crash. "Holy shit! My semblance!" Jasper says before being hit by a wave of dizziness, falling to his knees. Argent crawls out of the car groaning

"The hell…" he gets up and looks for Jasper and the others.

The scene cuts back to when the team first split up. Malak and Revan arrive at the car "Be ready for anything," Malak says. Girlish laughter is heard behind them. Malak quickly turns around while aiming his rifle as well as Reven. Theres two girls standing there wearing masks that have a grimm like design not unlike White Fang, but full faced. They speak, finishing each other's sentences

"Are you here,"

"To stop us?"

Revan smirks and says,"Or we can take you two lovely ladies out on a date."

Malak chimes in, "I'm sure we'll be able to make an honest woman out of you. How does dinner and a movie sound?" The two fist bump. Malak asks "Or do you prefer straight to the point?" Both girls hold hands up to their mouths and giggle

"How smooth~ Such a shame,"

"That you'll both be," the lights in the car go out and red eyes are seen in the darkness. Both girls speak, "Dead." A flurry of knives fly at Malak and Revan.

Reven quips, "Kinky," as he moves to one of the walls dodging the knives.

A knife hits Malak's shoulder. "Straight to the point then." He fires on the eyes, but all he hits are two floating masks. They hear laughter behind them as the engine car door is shut.

Revan asks, "Why play hard to get?" Malak switches his weapon to the claymore variant, it glows blue from the frost dust. The avalanche hits the front part of the train, derailing the front most cars, and rolling them down the side of the mountain. As it comes to a rest, Malak falls but quickly gets up and prepares for the attack. Revan lies on his back and groans, "I think I may have broken something." He pulls a tree branch out from under him. A snowstorm surrounds them as one girl emerges from it in front of them.

"Hello boys~," she calls. Malak readies his claymore.

"Well hello there. I don't normally meet women like this but for you, I'll make an exception." Malak flashes a smile. She brandishes two wicked looking knives and flourishes them.

"I hope you don't meet many like me~ it would diminish my uniqueness."

Malak replies, "Well you certainly look like a one of a kind. So that begs me to ask on why would a girl like you pick us?" She flashes her blades.

"Isn't obvious? I'm a bully. And bullies love picking on weaker people"

"Hmmm, so a dominatrix eh? Revan you ready for this?"

"Hell yeah, the safe word, Miss Unique, is banana cream." The girl giggles and launches herself at the two spinning her daggers twirling. Malak parries her attacks and counters quickly upon her attacks while Revan dodges the girl's attack and goes for a horizontal slash. The girl is between them, locking blades with both of them.

"You guys are into double teaming huh?" Suddenly, she stops and their blows go through, shredding her cloak and she laughs as she is far from them. "It's been fun." She vanishes into the storm.

Malak remarks, "Well that's another way of pulling out."

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend."

"A side girl is more like it."

"You player."

"Your praise is much appreciated. For real though let's go back and check on the guys."

"Alright."

Meanwhile with Vincent and Ully. A figure swings into the window kicking at Vincent and Ully. Vincent managed to bring up his halberd in time to block the kick however it sent him back a couple of feet. He grasps his weapon tightly as he sees his new opponent. (Crap, this is gonna get serious). The figure stands up from a kneeling position being a relatively small man, his face obscured by a grimm-like mask as well

"Well, you're certainly not Atlas. You must be the kids from Beacon. Where's Argent?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but your princess is in another castle," Vincent says with gritted teeth as he loads some dust into his halberd.

The figure slips on a pair of claws but then starts stepping away "It would appear I don't have very much time to play. Sorry to...Split" he hops back and cuts the connector piece of the car Vincent and Ully are in from the car leading to the cargo hold.

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine, so what's the plan now?"

At the moment Vincent asks his question, the avalanche hits the front part of the train pushing it off the track and rolling down the side of the mountain. The snowstorm rages on and laughter surrounds the derailed train. Vincent groans as he gets up from the cushy landing spot the snow made for him. Vincent could hear the laughter of his attackers over the icy wind. He gets up and once again draws his halberd trying to find a person target. The laughter continues. Vincent and Ully are beset by the sudden appearance of over a dozen people, all identical girls.

"Come play with us." they all unsheathe their knives.

"Wow, what nice...knives you all have. Would you mind getting a better sense of humor and not stab me to death?" Vincent says as he fires a shot from his weapon at one of the girls. One of the many girls fades into nothingness when Vincent's round goes through her

"No Promises~" they all rush Vincent and Ully with multiple lunges and stabs.

"Hey at least your honest," Vincent says as the fire dust loaded into his halberd activated as he quickly swung at the multitude of attackers sending multiple waves of fire at them.

The multiple girls are dispersed until just one remains "You are very fast. A girl doesn't like that. She likes men" she pulls out multiple throwing knives "That she can slay~"

"Thanks for the compliment but I think we should wrap this up," Vincent says as he slams his halberd down on the ground near his attacker releasing a concentrated burst of fire dust. The girl gets thrown back and laughs shrilly

"My my You are interesting. I'll be sure to keep" a red eye stares at him from the storm "an eye for you" as her sentence end, the eyes vanish.

Vincent slowly looks around holding his weapon tightly as he tries to grasp the scenario he had experienced. (Well she was a complete nut).

"Is everyone okay?" Argent yells.

"We're fine." Yells Malak in return.

"I've never been better!" Jasper yells back before falling over.

Vincent began following the sound of Argent's shouting. "I'm good as well!" Vincent shouted in response.

Argent goes to pick up Jasper "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jaspers eyes are half closed and his vision is blurry.

"Yea. I just found out my semblance and may have gone a bit over board. Might be a bit before I can walk fine." Malak and Revan arrives with the rest of the group

"So I guess the attackers are Faunus. Like I never saw that coming..." Says Malak.

"So that's what derailed us. Ill carry you." Argent picks jasper up and brings him to the team and "What makes you assume that Malak?"

"And hot. Don't forget hot." Says Revan

Jasper who was still groggy spoke up "Hot? You guys fought a girl? luckkyyyyy..."

"GirlS. We fought 3."

"Tell me about it later. I'm gonna sleep now. Nigh..." Jasper passes out.

"That's important too. But I mean Atlas has been known to be attacked by extreme Faunus as of recently. So for them to be the actual culprit doesn't surprise me too much."

"I only encountered one Faunus. The other I fought, was human. Vincent, how many girls did you fight?" Asks Argent.

"At first twelve...then it turned out to be just one. It might have been her semblance, illusions maybe."

"Very observant. According to your information it seems that numbers may have been exaggerated. I believe we have a bit of a bigger issue. Make no mistake, this was not White Fang, at least, not solely. I believe we're dealing with a team of 4. Hunters."

"Well now, looks like we the hunters are now the hunted." Says Malak.

"I'm going to cut your tongue out of your mouth." Says Revan disappointed in Malak's play on words.

"We'll talk more in the morning. For now, the sun has fallen, and we need to set up camp. There's Grimm out here, so please keep negative emotions to a minimum. I'll take the first watch. We'll plan our route tomorrow. Good work out there. You didn't die, which is a definite plus. Jasper is gonna be vulnerable so don't try and go off on your own to hunt grimm, because we'll have a handicap." Says Argent.

"Alright so Revan, I guess just think of sexual thoughts."

"That worries me a little bit, if we're dealing with full on huntsmen the gap in skill level would be huge. The woman I fought didn't seem too tough, maybe she was toying with me." Says Vince.

"Hey I'm not angry all the time. Hey Vince what did he just say about negative attitude."

"Vincent, I'm impressed. I believe you are correct. They seem to be just...stalling maybe. Their prize was always the cargo of which it seems that they succeeded in taking some. I don't know why they didn't try harder. But it seems that it worked out for us."

"The good thing is nobody died here today!" Vincent said enthusiastically.

"It really is." Says Argent.

"Well then let's get some rest while we can. I'll take first watch."

"Alright, wake me when you need me." Malak says before finding a spot to sleep. Revan immediately falls to the floor snoring. Argent sighs putting Jasper in a sleeping bag. He starts a fire and sits by it cross legged, keeping alert.

Off in the distance the four reunite

Skater: "...It caught me off guard I'm sorry I don't know wh-"

Mysterious Figure: "Shut it. You should've expected him to transform into a dragon. "

Skater: "Umm he can transform into a dragon?"

MF: "...I swear you're better off without those stupid ears of yours, it's not like you can hear anything."

Skater:...

MF: "I meant that you should've have gotten cocky. Anyways it doesn't matter, Argent would've killed me. The kid losing control actually bought me enough time to grab the last container. Fortunately your stalling got me time to toss out the last three. The girls should've-"

Girl 1: "retrieved them?"

Girl 2: "We have." MF turns to them.

MF: "and for your reconnaissance?"

Girl 2: "We saw them sleeping."

Girl 1: "We could've slit their throats."

Girl 2: "What a shame I rather like them."

Girl 1: "Why didn't we kill them?"

MF: They have a purpose to serve. Besides, Argent won't bother looking for us. If we had killed a group of students, Beacon would be dedicated to finding us it may even stop the Vytal Tournament. And you know we can't have that. For now Argent is content that his little birds are alive. I need him in a certain spot. I don't need him distracted with vengeance. Are we clear?"

All: Yes sir.

MF: "Good now grab the weapons we have an appointment to keep." He walks off and finds their stashed ship. They fly off quietly into the night.


	7. Argentum Stella

Argentum Stella

While the night goes on, it soon becomes Malak's turn for his hour watch for the night and gets up to relieve their hunter chaperone. "So see anything out there?"

"As Revan says, just more snow. What are you doing awake, Malak?"

"Well I believe it's my turn for watch now isn't it?"

"No, you should go back to sleep."

"Yeah go back to sleep so my maker can sleep." Revan says before he passes back out.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. After being appointed team leader I 've had this urge of always watching over the guys, so they can be safe."

"Believe me, I get the feeling. It's my job to make sure that students get 8 hours of sleep. I got the shifts."

"I appreciate it Argent but my guiltiness of not doing my part will keep me up anyways. Tell you what, how about we both take this watch? If one pair of eyes is all that is required than I say two should be more than fulfilling."

"Do whatever you like. And believe me, you have your whole life ahead of you to worry and feel guilty. One day Malak, it will consume you, and you'll volunteer to take every night shift, despite how tired you may seem. I'd enjoy it now."

"That certainly sounds morbid... So I take it that you know more about the people we encountered today than on what you're let on?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well besides that you had us steal a train, for one, tells me that you have a pretty good idea on what we're dealing with and that you knew exactly on how to draw them out. Plus you did hid the motives on why we were picked by Ozpin, so what's says you're not holding anymore secrets?"

"There's no more secrets to hide" Argent turns to Malak, his silver eyes glinting off the fire "I hate lying. But Ozpin asked me to. I simply studied the attacks. The attacks always happened at least a day after it departed from the depot we were at. This tells me that either the attackers are either distant from here or that they are disorganized, of which the latter seems least likely. The cameras being cut before the attack, the taking of certain cargo, all seem to point to the former. I will you tell this though Malak, for the first time in a very long time, I am scared."

"The most experienced one here is scared? Why, are they something you've never encountered before?"

"...My semblance."

"What about it?"

"My semblance allows me to drain the energy of my opponent. Remember how tired Reven was when I fought him? Well, he was also new to his semblance it seemed to drain him. Besides the point, the man I fought on the train? He didn't weaken once. It's like...he was immune to it."

"So then that just means you'll have to think of something else to kick his ass."

"If we ever meet again. To be honest, something tells me...maybe I shouldn't try and find him."

"You know this is pretty interesting. Before I came to Beacon, I was trained at one of Atlas' schools. I wasn't the top of any of my classes and if anything I was always watching from the sidelines because I thought I was weak. But then a hunter talked to me and mentored me and in the end I ended up graduating the facility with enough credits to get in here. But that's besides my point. That man, while mentoring me, told me something that has been detrimental to my development of who I am. He said, "that there is no one universally right answer to anything, you just have to find it to see it." I believed in his words, I've seen crazily impossible shit overcome by just looking at it at another angle and yet here we are now. A hunter in charge of me tells me that he is afraid to fight because his semblance doesn't work on his opponent. I'm sorry to say this Argent but have you no shame? Our semblance is instrumental to our success but that doesn't mean we don't have any other means to accomplish our goals. Hunters have one purpose in life to rid the evil of this world, well evil takes many forms and I don't think there's just one weapon that can eliminate all of them."

Argent scoffs "You're just like the rest. Shame on me indeed. I thought you were better than that Malak. Go get some rest. You don't get it, and you never will, no matter how good you are at geometry."

"Well I was just throwing in my two cents. But anyways I wanted to talk about the people we fought, do you know on how many we fought?"

"I can only assume 4."

"So at least we have the number advantage."

"Apparently, according to Vincent's Testimony, that doesn't seem to hold true."

"How so?"

"According to what he said, he fought a woman who could make multiples of herself. I was merely saying that I wouldn't be relying on numbers."

"I guess you're right there, at least they were funny."

"I'm glad you think that. Because I get the feeling they find you funny too. Funny enough to dissect you. Live."

"Live?"

"Alive. As in, cut you open and force you to watch while they dig around"

"Very edgy."

"One of the few adjectives people use to describe me."

"I can see on why."

"Yup welcome to Argentum Stella's life. Where people think that they know every goddamn detail of your miserable existence and-" he sighs "I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me. I've gotten too comfortable in my role. I'm going to just keep watch."

"Here." Malak throws a Schnee Mint flavored coffee packet "Put this under your gum."

"Is this supposed to keep me awake?"

"To chill you out."

"...that's a disgusting pun and you should feel bad."

"Sorry, I heard some girl back at Beacon making puns before we left and I thought they were funny. The girl was pretty kinky though."

Argent was not paying attention "Schnee… There's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

""Well it's kind a hard nowadays to not see their name on everything."

Still in his own thoughts (I wonder how Winter's doing.)

"ahhh Argent you alright?"

"Huh? snaps out of it yes I do believe that you should go ahead and do it. I approve."

"Uhh, I didn't suggest anything. You alright, you just spaced out all of the sudden?"

Ully speaks up "Maybe he finally snapped."

"You're up too?"

"Sleep with one eye open."

"Umm did i? Sorry bad habit. Good evening Ullyses."

"Hey."

"I hope it doesn't become apparent when you're in danger."

"Ya. Hope you don't have some ptsd in the middle of a fight."

Argent disregards Malak's remark "How are you feeling?"

"Ummm normal?" Replies Ully.

"Glad to hear it."

"So big fella where we're you born?"

"Atlas."

"Oh wow, really? You're not really as uptight as the rest of atlas.

"No? Well I did defect so that may have something to do with it."

"Defect? The hell did you do?" asks Ully.

"Oh, boy." said Malak.

"I'd rather not."

"That's fine."

"Where you from Ulysses?" asks Malak.

"I was born in vacuo but lived everywhere."

"So your family traveled?"

"No just me." Ulysses looked a little sad when Malak said family but he bounced back with a smile. "So what about you."

"I'm from Atlas."

"So two of you guys are Atlas."

"That seems to be the case."

"So how was your stay there cause you are way off the mark for atlas material."

"Well thanks I guess? It's actually nice over there."

"I never liked over the it's too white."

"I kind a liked it. Although I'll say everyone is a bit too uptight."

"Ironwood has a strangle hold on things. He perverted the way of the Hunter." says Argent.

"Well that would explain on why I was almost expelled..." said Malak.

"Are you talking about those mechs that they have been working on for years?" asked Ully.

"It's gonna blow up in his face. And I'm not gonna pry but I'm sure your team is curious Malak."

"Well... back at my old school we were on a field trip and things were going on fine until my class was sieged by a small group of White Fang members. The majority of the class was taken hostage while the rest of us hid. At some point I got tired of hiding and thought to myself on what a hunter would do. So I stayed close to the shadows and sneaked out as much of my classmates as I can. In the end the conflict was resolved but I got a stern talking from my headmaster but I rebutted by saying that they were in danger. Fearing that I would grow reckless, they threatened me expulsion if I kept doing things like that... and I did."

"Must off been nice to go to school before Beacon.*

"It was. Wait, you said it must've been nice. Are you implying you didn't go to school before this? It's hard to get into school in my situation, but I was self taught. Well somewhat self taught."

"How did you get in? You need prior education to get in."

"Met a hunter on my travels he was real drunk. I don't think I ever talk to him sober but he was amazed by ability to survive in heavily grimm populated areas due to my semblance. Well he taught me some gunsmithing. After that he told ozpin my situation. Had to wait a few years, but then here I am."

"So you knew of him before hand too."

"Not ospin just meet him once."

"Funny enough, the reason why I got in is not what I want to do as a hunter."

"What did you want to do?"

"Make hunter's weapons."

"I guess everyone has their own ambitions."

"I wanted to be a chef." adds Argent.

"A iron chef." says Ully.

"Well that's certainly the opposite of a hunter. So why didn't you?" asked Malak.

Argent smirks at Ully's comment "Wasn't in the cards. I'm the eldest Stella of this generation. I was destined to become the Aegis bearer."

"Aegis bearer?"

"This armor I wear. It's known as the Stella Aegis."

"Argent, if I'm understanding you correctly the reason you're a hunter is because you're the eldest in the family?"

"That's correct. That's how the Stella's lineage goes."

"I don't get it." says Revan.

"So you picked the short straw basically." said Ully.

"Wow, growing up at Atlas, I saw that as a common trend among the wealthy families. The eldest would assume responsibility. We're you happy with on how things have turned out?"

Argent stares at Revan blankly "Well there would be some who would say I was fortunate." his eyes gloss over "the Stella legacy is a long and proud one...who wouldn't be proud of continuing it..."

"I'm guessing you have rehearsed that don't you." stated Ully.

"Are you a better chef than you are fighter. That sounds dikish."

Argent looks down "To be honest. I was going to retire the Aegis after I finished school. I'd grown weary of it. I wanted to open a restaurant. I was going to give the Aegis to my little brother as a graduation gift" he looks at Malak "to show him that one thing does not make us. That he could be amazing without it but it was his. That...didn't work out. And I don't know Revan. You'd have to try a dish." Ully began tweaking his gun.

"Oh. I would like to ask you something but I feel like I would be overstepping my bounds as a student if I do." said Malak.

"Out here, we're not students and huntsmen. We're just 6 people trying to go home." Argent half-smiles "You know, nights like this...they remind of another time." he looks up.

"Well if you say so. You're brother, what happened to him?"

"Oh, that was many years ago. I'm sure he attended some sort of school. It's been close to a decade since I've seen him he smiles or Pearly. That's my little sister." he sighs "But you've shared your story with me, it would be impolite if I didn't share."

"Malak if he doesn't want to talk about his family then don't make him. It's obviously a touchy subject." says Revan.

"No it's not my family. not my birth family anyways. he looks up I was 19, going on 20. It was my junior year. I was the head of Team ARGT" he laughs hollowly "not my idea I assure you. It was myself, Russet Roll, Grey Grand, and Turquoise Tyrian. They were my three best friends, and I loved them with all I had." he smiles sadly

The scene cuts to a young Argent, handsome by moonlight, his face free of imperfections. He smiles gazing up at the stars "We had been assigned a mission, free of an instructor. We were trusted to do our job. I took the first shift and promised Turquoise I'd wake her when it was her shift. I went out and stared at the stars...I fell asleep." Argent is seen snoring on his back. A shrill scream is heard. Argent shoots up and panicking leaves his sword and helmet behind dashing back to camp. There are Grimm everywhere. Grey is seen fighting off a pair of Beowolves unable to get to her weapons. Russet has been pinned by an Ursa

Russet: "ARGENT HELP!"

Grey: "PLEASE, ARGENT" Argent crying looks between his friends. Back to Argent "I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. It had gone to hell. And then before I knew it." There's a loud splatter noise as the Ursa crushes Russet and Grey's screams are cut short. Argent screams No and his silver eyes glow as he fight the remaining Grimm. He hears the call of a Nevermore and looks up to the sky and is horrified to see a limb body in its beak. He sprints his pistons firing he swings his ball and chain around the trunk of a tree he leaps off the cliff holding onto the chain and disconnects it on his upswing sending himself flying to the nevermore. He lands on its beak and starts punching at it forcing it to open its beak. Turquoise is lying then motionless. Argent holds the beak open and leans down to pick up Turquoise

Turquoise: "Ar-argent…"*she reaches to him, he tries to get her, the Nevermore's beak snaps down, throwing argent back, but not before his hand is caught and severed. Tears flow from Argent's blank face as he stares at the nevermore fly away, having eaten Turquoise. Blood flies from his stump as he falls, ready for death. At that moment he is caught. He stares at the sky. Argent lowers his gaze to look at the boys* "That's why I left Atlas. I could hear them in the halls, and I...I couldn't live with myself."

"Argent there deaths is not on you. you don't need to carry the weight of the world over your shoulders because you made a single mistake." Revan said trying to console Argent.

Malak's eyes tears up as Argent's story reminds him of the tales that wounded hunters and soldiers told to anyone who listened. He wipes his eyes then gets his bearing back together. "I truly am sorry to hear your loss Argent."

"That's all right Malak. I'd like to say I'm over it, but" he laughs "there are just some things you don't ever get over. And Revan, while you are kind to say that, I failed in my duty, as a team leader, as a friend, and as a huntsman. It'll take a whole life to try and repay that. It was my burden to bear. And still is. At least I didn't disgrace the name of Stella." he holds his left hand up flexing it "My father always said, even if it costs you an arm and a leg, you keep fighting. Well. I'm halfway there. Anyways" he wipes his eyes "Now we are on the same page."

"But thinking like that is going to get you killed and you have uses."

"Its the only thing that keeps me alive."

"Well if it means anything to you Argent, I'll take your story as a lesson." says Malak.

"It's going to drive you to a herd of ursas."

"That was the intent. and Revan, where do you think I got these?" he points to his scars and grins "That's why I got the name, Demon of the North. After I left Atlas, I went into the wilderness, and fought Grimm until I nearly died, my vengeance fueling me. It's a wound that can never heal. But now I'm here, baby sitting" he winks at them.

"WELL EXCUSE ME OP PANTS." said Revan throwing his hands in the air.

"You make it sound like the wilderness is a bad place to be." says Ully.

"It is, when you have no desire to live. If Ozpin hadn't be nearby, I'd be Grimm food."

"Luck was on your side."

"So ozpin saved you. What if noone is there to save you (against me)." thinks Revan.

"Alright, you guys relax. He was just sharing to us his opinion of his experience, you don't need to take it too personally." said Malak.

"I wasn't. Are you even paying attention?" asked Revan.

"I wasn't taking it personal." said Ully.

"Right, I think he was daydreaming by the one girl who wants him. His hand." said Revan mockingly. Argent shakes his head and laughs.

"When I said personally, I meant digging in too much of his personal business and you need to chill out on that Revan." said Malak.

"Enough of the puns." said Revan.

"I wasn't trying to..."

"Sure. Anyways. Back to my point, this burden you put on yourself is going kill you."

"I'm sure." said Argent.

"And you have uses good uses. Also I'm pretty sure the last thing your friends want is for you to throw your life away foolishly."

"I'll agree with him on that."

"With the uses or the friend?"

"Friends."

"mmmmm interesting."

Argent smiles "That's funny. You think I have friends." he gets up fixing his helmet "Now. Go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." he walks off

"Well that was certainly cold of him."

"I meant the dead ones you got that right? I was talking about there dying wish."

"Revan, stop."

"Stop what helping? First you didn't want me to hate the guy. Now I'm trying to help and you want me to stop that too. Make up your mind."

"No that's no it Revan! I do want you to get along with Argent but right now he wants to be left alone. Men like him, that are hurt, sometimes want time for themselves and the least we could do is respect that."

"He makes a good point." says Ully.

"And I was going to leave him alone. I'm not chasing after him? You were the one who brought it up to begin with. I told you to let it be but you pried it out of him.

"We make such a great team." added Ully.

Revan smiles "The best."

"I was telling you to stop because that was enough for now. He made it clear that he didn't want to talk or hear about it anymore so I was telling you to just stop while you can."

"He is gone he didn't hear me. Are you on drugs?"

"You were yelling at him

"No I wasn't. I was talking to you." Ully stopped tweaking with his gun

"That should be good. Blades all tuned up."


	8. Making it Back

Making it Back

Argent starts prodding everyone. "Come on, get up." Malak gets up while Ully was up early.

"Sup, sleepy heads," said Ully.

"What...what time is it?" Vincent says as he lazily gets up and scratches his eyes as the older huntsman wakes up his team.

"Time for us to go home." stated Argent.

"Yep," Ully says, as he apparently has all his shit together.

"Alright, we can finally get out of this tundra!" Malak exclaims.

"Yup. Step 1. Where are we going?" Argent questions the team.

"You're the guy who knows the mission," Ully says.

"Ummmm...care to elaborate?" Vince questions.

"We are 3 days away from the village. That was by train. Otherwise we are 2 days away from the destination which was also by train."

"Could we use our scrolls and contact help?" Malak asks.

"We have no reception out here."

"Maybe the train's radio is still working." said Malak.

"If not I could take a look at it, see if I can't get it somewhat working." said Ully.

"Perhaps but it wouldn't be very far. Feel free to see." said Argent. Malak heads to conductors car and examines the radio system. After looking at it he sees that it's able to send signals but not receive any.

"Alright so good news and bad news. The good news is that the radio works, but the catch is that it's a one way call. We can call them but they can't call us back."

"So how are we going to solve this problem?" asked Vince.

"We tell them our route and say we can't receive any message." said Ully. Malak begins to transmit his message on an open frequency.

"To anyone who's listening, my name is Malak Azraq and me and a group of survivors are stranded. We don't know our coordinates and we are severely lacking the necessary supplies to survive out here. Please send help ASAP!"

"Well, surviving out here won't be that hard." said Ully looking around.

"Maybe, but I don't like the fact that we're in the middle of a tundra." said Malak. Argent watches the boys play with the transmitter. He tenses up and reaches for his sword. He turns around and whistles to get their attention. Malak turns to Argent.

"Argent, what is wrong?" asked Revan.

"We need to move right now. Someone grab Jasper and let's get-" At that moment an Ursa tackles Argent, tossing his sword away. Argent struggles with it. "GO RUN!" More Grimm emerge at full force from the forest.

"Revan and Vincent grab Jasper!" Malak says before he flies up, then uses his rifle to snipe the oncoming Grimm." The sudden wave of grimm caught Vincent by surprise. There was a split second before Vincent noticed Malak's command. He runs quickly towards his downed teammate and picked him up. The Ursa roars in Argent's face. He roars back and gets his left hand on the Ursa's throat. "Enjoy Atlas tech, you son of a bitch!" His mechanical hand begins to crush the windpipe of the Ursa. It cries in pain and attempts to bite Argent's head off. He frees his right hand and activates the crossbow mode on his right gauntlet and fires it into the Ursa's left eye. The Ursa roars and swipes Argent away who handspring from the throw to land on his feet, firing more bolts at the Ursa. "Come and get some." He drops the ball and chain from his left arm and starts spinning it over his head. Ully was totally behind them the entire time and was listening to Malak's orders. The ursa gets his head smashed in by argents ball in chain and then two more charge in taking its place.

Revan goes to Jasper and starts smacking him awake now is not the time for your shit Jasper! Two nevermores starts attacking Malak and 3 attacks Vince and Revan and 2 starts charging Ully. Jasper jolts awake.

"Holy Fuck! What's going on?!" He then starts trying to make sense of his surroundings, as he is being carried Vince.

"WE IN WAR, SON, GIVE ME A MOMENT!" Revan charges to a ursa and starts firing in its mouth. He dodges the ursa's wild frenzy attack and hops on his back, unloading on the ursa head, killing it. Malak sees the Nevermore and flies backwards, shooting a burst of burn rounds towards one. Afterwards, he follows it up by switching his rifle to a claymore and going for a slash towards the second Nevermore's wing.

"Hey calm down a little it's gonna get a whole lot harding carrying you if you squirm like that!" Vincent shouts as he was shocked by Jasper's sudden awakening. Ully fires at the nevermore.

"I just wanted to fix a radio, is that too hard to ask?"

"It's all good. I'd love to be carried and everything and always give minimal effort. But you can let me down now." Jasper grabs his weapons off of his back. The ursas around Ully begin to attack him. One nevermore is taken down. Ully rolled out of the way and activated his holo blade, then ran up to the ursa and slashed him.

"Jeez you recover fast huh? Just don't over work yourself," Vincent states as he lets Jasper off his back. He pulls off his halberd as he turned around, looking at the swarm of grimm attacking his team. Switching his halberd into its cannon mode, he begins firing at incoming grimm.

"How long was I out?" Jasper puts his weapon into sniper mode and takes some shots at the grimm along with Vince. The nevermore's wings get chopped in half as it falls to the ground, screeching in pain. The ursa dodges Ully's attacks and tries to pounce on him.

"Well I wasn't counting but I think it was at least more than a day, you can sleep for a long time ya know that," Vincent says as he fires two mores shots at a pair of beowolves.

"Damn. Well now I know what my semblance is sorta? Either I control wind, or I have telekinesis." A deathstalker appears behind Jasper and Vince. Malak sees Ully in trouble and drives his claymore to the Ursa's back. The deathstalker is wearing a cape. It falls off.

"Since when did grimm start wearing capes?" Jasper asks Vince before dashing backward while shooting to gain some distance. Ully moved out of the way, then jumped on top of the ursa.

"Here goes nothing." Ully uses his semblance on the ursa and attempts to take control.

"Hey, let's not judge the murderous monsters for their fashion statements and let's just kill them instead," Vincent says jokingly as he transforms his weapon back into a halberd and charges at the remaining grimm. The ursa starts running around trying to get Ully off its back and runs into a tree, destroying it, while knocking Ully in the air, right at Malak.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GODS!" Malak gets knocked out of the air by Ully and crashes to the ground. He gets him off of him quickly and switches his sword back to a rifle, then proceeds to shoot at the Ursa.

"God I hate failing." Ully gets up and starts shooting again at the ursa he was flung off of. The ursa falls over dead.

"So with that done, let's regroup back with Vince, Revan, and Jasper." The deathstalker charges at Jasper. Jasper charges at the same time., changing his weapon into two swords. He jumps over the deathstalker as it charges, spinning in midair and swinging at its tail. The deathstalker armor takes the hits without any scratches. Revan goes for the deathstalker's eyes and blinds it.

"Got it." said Ully.

Malak leads Ully to the rest of the team and sees that they're already engaged with a Deathstalker. Wanting to provide support, Malak immediately opens fire at the Grimm. The deathstalker, blind as the republican party, screams in terror and charges to where he is getting shot from. Seeing the deathstalker being barraged by his teammate's attacks, Vincent hurries over to the grimm and unleashes a heavy swing with his halberd.

"Come on, a deathstalker? What's next? The snake?" said Ully. The deathstalker is badly wounded. Argent finishes off killing 20 ursas and charges to the deathstalker and plunges his sword deep into his brain, killing it.

"Good work."

"Not sure if worst wake up. Or second worst. It's a tough competition between this and being flashbanged." said Jasper.

"Well...we managed to just wipe out a small army of grimm, not many students get to do this their first year. So take that as you will," Vincent says as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's the second time we did that. I guess we are the best exterminators." said Revan.

"I like it, it means that our skills as hunters are improving." said Malak.

"I wonder if we hold the record for first years with most Grimm kills. And fighting random ass teams in the middle of a tundra on a train." A ship is seen in the distance. "Is that for us or are we gonna need to get to fightin' again?" Malak activates the zoom function on his visor and gets a look on the logo on the ship.

"It's Atlas."

"That's not good." said Revan.

"It's not?" asked Jasper, tilting his head to the side.

"We stole their train, remember?" said Revan.

"Oh yea that did happen. Speaking of which. Did y'all win against the intruders on the train?"

"Yeah." said Malak. The ship lands and a voice is heard, "Get in now, I may or may not have 'borrowed' this from Atlas."

"Wait, who are you?" asked Ully.

"I'm the guy who dropped you off here, get in the fucking ship and stop asking questions."

"Eyyyy. My mans. Shall we go boys?"

"Hell yes." Ully runs into the ship. They all pile in and the ship takes them to Beacon.

"Why is there so much stealing today!" Vincent says as he gets on.

"Thanks for the save. Hopefully we don't die on the way back." said Argent.

"I'd like that as well." said Malak.

"Ditto." Revan agreed.

"I can feel the nevermore attacking us again." said Ully.

"Ully, you feeling alright?"

"Well, we have the worst luck in the world."

"True that, but I think our troubles are done for now. How much longer till we get home, pilot?" asked Revan.

"About a couple of days."


	9. Sweet as Vanilla

Sweet as Vanilla

A couple of days later. "Are we there yet?" Revan asks.

"No we are not!" Argent exclaims.

"Yes we are." The pilot butts in.

Argent: "Oh."

"Well now…" said Malak.

"Finally," Revan says as the ship lands.

Malak steps out of the ship. "Been awhile since I've seen grass."

"Oh if grass is what you want I can get you the hook up."

"No Revan, bad."

"I'm not a dog."

"Then don't do drugs"

"Dogs don't do drugs?"

"No, genius, as in winners don't do drugs."

"Dogs are winners."

"Which is why they are man's best friend."

"Agreed."

"Fuck dogs they're horrible creatures." Ully chimed in.

"Wow Ully, did a dog fuck your mom or something?" said Revan.

"No I hate them when they hate me."

"Ok. that's a bit too much..." said Malak.

"That was really aggressive." said Revan.

"Say you're sorry." said Malak.

"I'll never say I'm sorry to those creatures."

"I don't understand on how anyone could hate dogs, they're so awesome!" exclaimed Malak.

"Man we must stink. And I'm STARVING." said Revan.

"I can drink to that." added in Argent.

"How are you hungry? We just ate a couple hours ago?" asked Malak.

"I didn't eat your nasty ass MRE's."

"Who's fault is that then?" said Ully.

"The makers of these energy bars." Pulls out a fuck ton of wrappers. "For not making enough."

"Huh... what flavor were they?" asked Malak.

"All the flavors." said Revan.

"You are an idiot." said Ully.

"Says you." said Revan.

"Alright knock it off you two, we should get back and clean ourselves up." said Malak.

"Ya agreed." said Ully.

"Cool. Food time." said Revan. The team disembarks at Beacon. And it is flooded with people many wearing different uniforms.

"Woah, what's going on here?" asked Malak.

"Oh right. Have you ever heard of the Vytal Tournament?" asked Argent.

"I would hope they'd know from you, North~" Argent freezes.

"Is that…" he turns to see a young man a whole foot smaller than him in an Atlas uniform "...Petram?"

"Come on, North. You can call your own little brother, Pete or Peter. Petram is sooooooooooooooo aristocratic." he winks at Argent. His hair a dirty blonde and a handsome face with a cocky grin.

"Nice to meet you Petram." said Malak.

"Oh another stiff," Peter chuckles, "You do attract a lovely bunch brother."

"These are some students." said Argent.

"But of course we can't all be great prodigies like you, North." said Peter.

"Please stop. It's Argentum or Argent."

"What? Don't like being the North Star?"

"That was the name of overzealous parents."

"Hey whatever you say, mountain man. Our parents and Pearl should be here in a few days."

"Wait wha-"

"Ooh and how rude of me, Malak. My name is Petram Stella, second born, and prospect Huntsman of Atlas. You can just call me Pete," he flashes a smile and extends a hand.

"Ah yes, a man with straight priorities. You can all take note, methinks." said Peter.

"How did you know my name?" asked Malak.

"Oh you bunch are famous around here," he smiles "The first years who went on a mission and never came back. Ooooh spooky~" he does a mock terrified face, "But you were always going to come back. My brother was your huntsman. He always bring his team back. Don't you," his eyes narrow "Northy?" Argent tightens his fists.

"... excuse me I have a report to file," Argent walks away. Peter waves after him.

"See you around!" he clears his throat "Now where were we?"

"Have no clue." said Ully.

"You lost me at famous." said Malak. Peter smirks.

"My my. You don't like me very much do you?"

"I'm just really confused on how we are apparently famous."

"Well think about it. One minute you're here, the next you're gone. People asked around but no one really knew you. So myths started happening. One guy, I think his name is Ranccor, said you guys were demons and named you. So word gets around. We missed you by a day. But by then even the outside students have heard of you. Not even the great Pyrrha has gotten an assignment. It's really impressive. It seems like Argent is in charge of grooming you into respectable hunters."

"Oh great."

"Well that makes sense, when you put it that way but I didn't expect rumors to have spread about us." Revan comes back sad.

"No boobs Revan?" said Malak.

"No.. this place is stupid…"

"That's how life works sadly. I'm really surprised North didn't tell you about the Vytal Tournament considering he won the 36th tournament. Ah yes. Dear mother and father were quite proud of him winning it in his first year."

"Well damn Daniel! I didn't know our huntsman was a champion." said Malak.

"Of course he is. He is THE Argentum Stella. It's a shame really. To let all that go to waste. He could be running Atlas if he wanted to. I'm sure Ironwood would've just given it to him."

"Maybe he likes his freedom." said Revan.

"Yeah, Atlas was always a bit too rigid." added Malak.

"Maybe. But I'll tell you right now, that isn't how the Stella family works. The firstborn gets the Aegis, the training. The attention. A boy is groomed to become the mightiest warrior, a girl becomes a CEO or other high ranking official. But the second born son," he smiles, "I taught myself everything I know. I worked harder than he ever did. I take what should be mine. Hell I got into school on my own. I had to use a fake name. Mommy and Daddy didn't want me to possibly ruin our name. But now that I'm in the top 10 of my class, I can proudly use my real name," he grins "they hand the world on a silver platter to North and he just walks away. Not tooting my own horn, but I'm sure Pearl and I would have been better off. Enough of that, I've detracted. I hope to see you in the tournament. I won't be competing but I'll be rooting for you guys. It was a pleasure gentlemen." He starts to walk away.

"Nice talking to you sir." Malak turns to Revan, "Well now, that was a fuse I certainly didn't want to lit."

"Careful, he seems like the type of guy that will poison your food." said Revan.

"No that's Argent. He seems like the type who makes rumors." said Ully.

"No. Argent will fight you like a man." stated Revan.

"That's no good I like my food as it is, anyways I'm going to get myself cleaned up." Malak grabs his duffel bag then walks back to his room.

"See ya Revan I'm going to our dorm." Ully heads to the dorm.

"I'm going to clean myself up and go find my own girl."

A girl sees Malak and waves at him, "Hey! Non-Beacon students should check in here!" She chews some gum and grins.

"Ohh I'm actually a Beacon student, miss." Malak replied.

"Hold on I can't hear you I'll go over there!" She starts grabbing a bag and fills it up and fixes her pin and quickly hurries over her wolf tail wagging slightly. The sun reflects off her white hair. "Hi sorry about that. I'm Vanilla White, I'm the Beacon Student Liaison." She points to her pin, "And welcome to our wonderful school!" she hands him a goody bag packed with homemade treats "umm if your friends want i can pack them some up too. I just need your names! She grins, "What is your name and what school are you from?"

"I said I'm a Beacon student miss, my name is Malak and I'm part of Team MRUVJ."

"Oh." Her tail stops moving and her grip on the bag is loosened. "Y-you're MRUVJ...I'm sorry to have bothered you, maybe I'll see you around some time..." She says before she heads back to her booth.

"Ummm... wait come back."

"nono that's fine. I'm sorry to have wasted your time I'm sure you're busy with huntsman stuff things. Besides I really should be paying more attention to newcomers I just thought cause you're not wearing a uniform and I'm rambling, heehee. Umm just umm have a good time!" She turns and slaps herself (good time? Get your life together Nilla and stop being a spazz.) She sets the bag down next to the many other ones and sighs, looking at her empty clipboard. She puts out a list of stuff with ideas, many of them crossed off. She scratches out baking snacks. "Small animals is next that's gonna be tough…" She hums to herself completely out of earshot.

"Ummm, miss?"

(If I try and asking the pound maybe they'll donate? I need to figure out how to bring up numbers). Nilla thinks to herself.

Malak approaches her booth. "Please miss I'd just like to know on why you acted differently when you learned that I was part of Team MRUVJ?" She looks up alarmed. She had thrown out her gum but her mouth kept making the motion.

"We-well I thought maybe you were new or something and then I foundoutthatyouwerestudentsandyoureactuallytheteamthatwentonamission and" She stops. "Sorry I'm flustered. You just have a reputation and I was hoping to find some students. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No it's alright, you didn't know on who I was so it's only natural for you to assume that I was not from here. So why are you looking for students?"

"Well I volunteered to be a part of the Beacon welcome committee. Turns out, I am the committee and I've been trying to welcome people but no one stops by. I even tried baking stuff. I'd say it's 'cause they're horrible but seeing as no one has even tried one, I can't say that."

"Mind if I try?"

She picks the crate she used to luggage around the goodie bags. "Help yourself." She looks back to her sheet (I hope the small animals work. Otherwise. It's a kissing booth for me). She shudders and makes an _elck_ noise.

Malak takes one and takes a bite out of it. "The cookies are really good." After finishing the rest of it, he says, "Have you ever tried greeting the students first instead?"

She looks up, "Really?" Her tail starts to wag, "I did but..." Her tail stops and she looks down, "this list is stupid." She crumbles it up, "I know why people always avoid me. It's because of...I'm not gonna bother you with this," she smiles, "I'm glad you like them. Feel free to take the rest of them to your team, maybe they'll like 'em. The crates heavy but I'm sure a big, strong man like you has it." Her face flushes red and she looks down ( BIG STRONG MAN!?).

(Did she just call me a big strong man?).

"Someone call for a big strong man?" Revan says with a jokingly smile as he approaches the two, "Malak, who is your friend?"

Nilla quickly puts the handmade "Out on Break" sign and hides under the booth.

"How long have you've been over there?" asked Malak. Ully had walked back to the dorm and changed into some new clothes. After some thinking, he walked back to Revan and Malak.

"For a while. Is she ok?" asked Revan.

"What do you mean?" Malak turns back to the booth "Um..." Nilla tries to just stay quiet.

"She was just here..." said Malak.

"She is under her desk, dude." said Revan pointing at it.

Malak knocks on the booth, "Are you okay, Vanilla?"

"No I'm not! I'm on break!...I just now realized what I did…" She peeks out, "H-hi."

"She's fun, I like her." said Revan.

"Revan, Ulysses, this Vanilla White. She's part of a welcoming committee here at Beacon." said Malak.

"Not to be mean, but right now she is the opposite of welcoming." said Ully.

Revan smacks Ully in the back of head, "Don't be a dick, dude."

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU!" she composes herself, "Sorry. I've just been in a poor mood...you can call me Nilla."

Ully blinked. "Ummm ok."

"She's here to welcome the incoming students from the other schools, she even made cookies for them. Try them." Malak tosses the two each a cookie

Revan eats it in one gulp, "mmmm foooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood"

Ully takes a bite, "Wow they're good."

"Th-thanks. They're yours. I hope your other teammates like them."

"Why would we take them? There for the oncoming students." said Ully.

"...no one has stopped by yet." said Nilla.

"Then go to them." suggested Ully.

"They don't like me. You of all should know why." She offers him a fake smile, "Well that's the day for me. I hope you have a good semester..I'm sure I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you!" She hurries off.

"What you talking about?" asked Ully.

"Huh, I wonder on why people don't like her?" asked Malak.

"Because she is socially awkward. I find it funny." said Revan.

"That's mean Revan, but I'd assume the same as well." said Malak.

"How is that mean?" asked Revan.

"It sounded like you were teasing." said Malak.

"I always tease. It's my nature." said Revan.

"It's still wrong." said Ully.

"How? It's not offensive?" said Revan.

"Right, anyways, we still smell like a bag of shit so I say we should go and get cleaned up." said Malak.

"I already did." stated Ully. "You guys smell like shit."

"I stated a fact that she is socially awkward and i like that about her, how is that wrong, Ully? And I showered." said Revan. Malak walks to his room and gets himself cleaned up.

"You don't just blert it out, not everyone likes to be called awkward."

"She isn't even here?"

Malak cleans himself up thoroughly, then afterwards, gets dressed in casual clothing and walks to the mess hall to grab something to eat.

As Revan joins Malak, he says, "So I hear there is a dance on Saturday. You should bring that dog girl. Whats her name? Nilla?"

"I don't know..."

Ully walked away from them. (Wow they didn't ask me what she meant when she said "you should know").

"Come on man, she is socially awkward and needs a friend and you're lonely."

"Fuck you. Although, you're right on the first part, maybe if I ask her out she can get use to being around people."

"Maybe, and besides, I need an excuse to go and being your wingman is good enough for me." said Revan.

"Well, nice to know we're your excuse Revan, and I'm still not sure about this dance. I've been to one's at Atlas but it's not like I brought a date to them so I'm not sure on how this will work out."

"Have you been on a date before?"

Malak gulps. "Ummm... formally?"

"Or well informally."

"Then no…"

"Oh well it's simple, just ask if she wants to go to the dance with you. I'm sure she will say yes or, well, hide under something."

"True. Well if I see her again then I'll bring it up."

"That's my boy."

Argent stands in Ozpin's office "...and that about concludes it."

"So you're giving them a B rating." said Ozpin.

"That's correct."

"Interesting. Now these thieves."

"I think Atlas is working on an anti-semblance machine."

Ozpin's eyes narrow. "And why is that?" He leans forward.

"The one I fought. He wasn't succumbing to my Vampire semblance."

"That is indeed troubling."

"Did General Ironwood find what they took?"

"That's the interesting thing. After you left, Atlas forces found the cargo car. It was destroyed. They can't be certain of what was stolen."

"I think they were huntsmen. They were trained well. And they knew of us. But it's apparent they weren't aware of the unaware. Jasper's Semblance defeated one of them."

"I will look into it. Meanwhile, enjoy a nice meal."

Argent crosses his chest and bows "Sir." He starts to leave.

"Oh also, I'm short on chaperones for the dance. Ill need you to fill in."

"..."

The team has the day off to rest for their next big adventure tomorrow.


	10. Cookies

Cookies

Malak wakes up and goes through his usual morning routine before getting dressed in Beacon's uniform and heading to the communication tower to talk to his mother. His transfer to Beacon was not one his parents fully supported but at least one of them was able to accept the fact that the academy was what Malak wanted. So in exchange, Malak thought he could at least give his mother the courtesy in calling her every now and then to see on how she is fairing. He would do the same for his father but he seems like he's always apparently too busy to give him the time of day.

Argent finishes his workout and glances at the photo of his team. He puts his necklace on that has an earring and a ring on it. He dons his armor and sets out to the town.

Ully got up showered and dressed, then just walked around the campus. Leaving his scroll on the bed.

Revan wakes up and gets ready to start his day. He takes a shower and goes to the cafeteria to gorge out on some breakfast (wait a minute I don't have class today. Well shit either I go back to sleep or I go chase pretty girls. Why is life so hard!).

Peter has his breakfast in the dining hall, sipping tea while reading the newspaper. Peter sees Reven, "Good morning Rev!"

"How is it going, Pete? Still not crazy yet?"

"Ah, to be insane, one must have first been sane," he laughs, "Care to join me for breakfast and conversation?"

Revan laughs awkwardly, "Good one Pete and sure, sounds good."

Peter smiles. "Glad to hear it. What would you like? I'll have someone fetch it for you."

"Don't worry about it Pete, I had enough to eat. So how you liking Beacon?"

"I must say you have a wonderful school. Everyone is so friendly, well save a few but such is life. How about you? You enjoy Beacon?"

"I love it here, It is sure a hell a lot of better than where I use to stay."

"Oh? And where was that?"

"Prison." His scroll goes off. "Excuse me Pete." Revan checks it, "Well shit, team lead wants a team meeting." He gets up, "Hey Pete let's finish this conversation later. Have a good day." He heads to the room.

"Sure thing." He raises his cup, "I'll see you around some time." He resumes reading his newspaper.

On his way to the Comms Tower, Malak sees Nilla carrying around with crates and decides to walk to her. "You need a hand with that, Nilla?"

"Oh hey Malak!" She grins and her tail starts wagging, "That's okay I've got it. Gotta tone up somehow," Her mouth moves like she's chewing gum. "How have you been? Getting back into the school routine?"

"I'm fine, and yeah I guess you could say that. Our huntsman wrote to our professors that our mission would've lasted longer than on what it actually did so for now we're on break. You sure you don't need me to at least grab one or two of them? It wouldn't bother me."

"nono that's fine it's really no trou-" she gets to the booth and drops her crate. She stares. wide-eyed. as her eyes water. "The booth has been vandalized." The sign has been overwritten with "GO HOME DOG." A leash is tied around one of the supports. "GOOD GIRL" is written on the front of the booth.

"Wow." Malak walks closer to the booth, "I wonder on who are the assholes who could've done this." he walks back to Nilla and places his hand on her shoulder. "Vanilla are you alright?"

Her tail lowers and she looks down. She remains silent for a minute then looks up, smiling, "never been better. I've been wanting you redo the booth. Now I have the perfect excuse. Malak would you be a dear and take this crate somewhere? I have to get to work." She flexes and walks to her booth, humming to herself.

"Where would you like them placed?"

"Anywhere is fine! Take 'em for your team if you like. I think it's safe to say I won't be doing outreach today. She sticks her tongue out."

"Well alright then, I'll see you in a bit." Malak lifts the crates then runs to his room where he decides to store them. He opens up scroll and contacts his team to meet him in the room. In solitude, Nilla allows herself to cry for a minute.

Malak awaits patiently for his team to arrive while at the same time thinking on what to say to them. Jasper heeds Malak's call and heads to the room. The whole team except for Ully finally arrives.

"You guys I'm going to need your help." said Malak.

"What's up?" said Jasper.

"Alright so the girl we met yesterday, Vanilla, is going through a really rough time right now. Somebody thought it would be funny to vandalize her booth cause she's a faunus and all in all, they were just being assholes to her. So I thought maybe we can cheer her up by giving these cookies to the incoming students and letting them know that she made it under the pretense that it was a way for Beacon to be friendly towards them."

"Sure man. Can I try one first? I gotta know the goods that I'm handin' out." said Jasper.

"Or we could make those guys scream for their mothers and make them apologize for their ignorance." said Revan punching his fist into his open palm.

"Go ahead, they're really good and no, Revan not now. If they act up again, then we can go hunt them down but for now let's keep it low. Half of the school thinks we're demons right now and I'd rather not have them think we're purely evil by attacking these people immediately."

"Did she rebuild her booth? Or have another one somewhere?" asked Jasper.

"She wants to be left alone for now, so after we do this for awhile, I was going to check up on her."

"Aight. I'll head out and start passing these out." Jasper grabs some cookies and makes his way to start greeting people.

"Let's move out MRUVJ and let's make this girl's day." Malak grabs a bag to put the cookies in and goes to meet the incoming students."

"Fine..but next time they fuck up, I will show them no mercy." Revan takes a crate and puts on a fake smile. "Time to go sell the shit out of these."

A red head guy bumps into Ully. "Ah jesus! Oh hey sorry 'bout that man. Wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." said Ully.

"I don't think I've seen you around. Name's Krimm." He extends his hand, "New student?"

Ully shaked his hand. "Ulysses. I'm a student here. I'm part of team MRUVJ."

"Oh really? That's awesome. Really cool to meet you. Hey, is it true you once devoured an Ursa cuz you were bored?"

"...No."

"Eh? Then how about the time you guys faced down the entire Atlas military?"

"Again no, where do these rumors come from? We went on one mission so far."

"But I heard that you were guys were actually undercover huntsmen who infiltrated Beacon to find a secret enemy..."

"Whoever made those rumors has a very active imagination."

"Sad... anyways what are you up to?"

"Enjoying our day off of classes due to our mission supposing to have taken longer."

"Ah. well my team leader is busy with something. Do you wanna go hang out or something? Maybe scope for babes?"

"Scope babes, you sound like my squad mate."

"Well he sounds pretty cool to me. Maybe I can meet the rest of your team."

"My team leader is probably out helping a wolf girl. The rest of my team might be at the dorm."

Krimm raises his eyebrow, "Wolf girl?"

"Ya she was out trying to greet all the students from other schools. She also makes some rockin' cookies."

"Vanilla? Are you talking about Vanilla White?" Ully nods.

Revan appears behind the red head. "Hey man you want some good...BAKED TREATS?!"

Krimm spins around, "HOLY FUCK DO NOT SNEAK UP ON A GUY LIKE THAT!" He has a combat stance. "So that's what she's been up to." He pokes the cookie. "Nilla's my team leader."

"Oh well ya my team leader has been trying to help her out." said Ully.

"Don't be afraid I just got some of that good cookies. You know you want some." said Revan.

"Why would he have to help her out?" Krimm takes a bag and eats absent mindly, "She's been doing great. Last night she said she gave everything away."

"...Malak offered her assistance and she took it." said Ully.

"She told us that she had made no progress because she is socially awkward and some ignorant scum destroyed her booth and now we are selling these and then I somehow ended up here." said Revan.

"THEY WHAT!?" Krimm drops the cookies "Fucking. Shit. I'm...im gonna find out who did that." He storms off.

"Revan, you're an ass, you know that?" said Ully.

"How? I told him his team leader, probably his friend, is being harassed? Man, I'm such a Torchwick." said Revan.

"It's not 'cause she's socially awkward, you fucking idiot!"

"That and because she is a faunus."

"Ok so you do get it."

"Yeah I get everything."

"So your helping out Vanilla then?"

"Yeah but I'd rather be fighting those bastards who destroyed her booth but Malak thinks people are afraid of us so he wants us to be peaceful."

"He has a point. I just heard some of the rumors, they make us sound like badasses."

"Us?"

"Ya us. We should probably meet back up with Malak."

"He is probably with Nilla. Let's give them some privacy. How about we go walk around town and eat every food thing we see?"

"Ya I'm down for that. Maybe I can find some new tools."

"Hell ya, I'm going to go get my street clothes. I can't hit on older girls in this."

Ully already had on his street clothes. "We don't have classes, why were you in uniform?"

"That's a good question." Revan heads to the room.

"Oh wait, " he checks himself. "I don't have my scroll. Shit!" He runs back to the dorm to get his scroll.

Revan runs into Jasper who was aimlessly wandering the school grounds. "Hey Jasper, me and Ully are going to hit the town, you want to join?"

"I was looking for a place to train so I can get used to my new semblance. But I guess I can hang out with yall." said Jasper.

"Alright team bonding i don't think we done this yet. I'm going to go get changed and i think he left his scroll on his bed i don't know how that happens meet us by the front."

"Alright." Jasper heads to the front and waits for them to get their stuff. Ully grabs his scroll and heads out. In his dorm Revan gets changed and walks to the front of the school.

Ully walks up to Jasper at the front gates. "You coming too?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm not your drill sArgent." said Ully.

"Alright guys. Let's go find us some babes." said Revan.

"You're going to scare them away Revan." stated Ully.

"I'm not the best when it comes to interacting with women romantically." said Jasper.

"Oh please the ladies love me and who says it's going to be romantic." said Revan.

"If love is running and screaming then ya the lady's love you." said Ully with a laugh.

"Please you never seen the master at work. I'll show you." They embark on their town adventure.

"Can't wait to see."

Ully follows "Can't wait to see the "Master" fail"

Meanwhile the team made good progress and they were able to make a good impression on the incoming students. Malak had problems with one student but after having given them a cookie, the students calms down and the two were able to get a conversation going. Malak eventually runs out of cookies and returns back to Vanilla to see on how she's doing. While on his way there, he recounts the whole experience he had with the incoming people and he smiles as he can't remember a time where he interacted with so many people.

Nilla smiles her eyes watering as she hugs Malak "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do any of that. My team doesn't even know." She stops embracing him. "I'm glad to have such good friends, and lo and behold they were the most intimidating people I've ever heard of. I'll take you out to dinner later as a way to say thanks. I just have to finish up here."

"No problem, but it's a shame you found out I was trying to be discreet."

"You gave a bag to my team member and she brought them to me." She grins.

"Ohh, I didn't know she was your teammate."

"Heehee! I didn't expect you to silly. You're too sweet to a girl you just met."

"Well I can't just leave a girl like you hurt like that…"

Nilla's tail wags fast. But she grabs it to stop it. "Thank you. Knowing that there are still kind people like you...it means a lot to a naïve girl."

"Naïve, is that on how you see yourself?"

"Of course! A lot of people say that there are no good people anymore. That everyone is selfish. But, I try to see the best in everyone."

"... That's very noble of you, this world is pretty dark so it's always nice to meet someone who's not as selfish."

She smiles. "Oh hey!" She gives him her scroll info. "In case you need to get a hold of me."

Malak puts her info in his scroll. "Wait, you said you wanted to go to dinner but don't you have classes still?"

"Well yeah silly. That's why I said later. I'll take you and your friends out, just pick the restaurant," she smiles.

Malak scratches the back of his head, "I ah, kind of came from Atlas so I have no idea on what's around here…"

"Then I shall give you all the grand tour of our lovely town!"

"That sounds nice of you to do."

"Not nearly nice as Team MRUVJ," she grins, "Anyways thank you so much I gotta get to class." She picks up the vandalized sign, "Bye bye!" She skips off.

(Huh, what a lovely girl.) Malak then remembers that he never called his mother and hurries over to the tower. Malak talks to his mother and she was worried at first that he had forgotten but he explains that he got caught up helping a fellow student and their conversation goes on smoothly. When their conversation ends he heads back to his dorm. Malak sees a note from Revan on his bed and seeing that he has nothing better to do he switches to his civies and tries to catch up to them. Malak running behind his friends who are walking slow enough for him to catch up quickly enough.

"How is it with you and your new girlfriend?" Jasper asked Malak.

"Did you get laid?" asked Revan. "I didn't bust my ass on selling those cookies for nothing."

"Girl friend? What girl friend?" asked Malak.

"Nilla." said Jasper.

"Oh, well she wanted to treat us for our hard work." said Malak.

"Sounds nice. Did you ask her to the dance?" asked Revan.

"Well, shit I forgot. I did get her scroll info though."

"Then after classes are done ask to meet up with her." said Ully.

"You have failed me for the last time Malak." said Revan.

"Or I could ask her when we go out for dinner."

"oooo. You guys are going to dinner together? When?" asked Jasper.

"That's on what I meant when I said she wants to treat us. I believe she wants to treat us with food." said Malak.

As they have this conversation Revan spots a group of hot girls. "Gentleman if you will excuse me" the hot girls gossip about the boys.

"Sounds good. You sure you want us to come though? Don't wanna ruin your guys mood." said Jasper.

"And how are you pretty ladies doing on this fine day?" said Revan.

"We can all day. We can make it and it could be just you and her." said Revan.

"She said she wanted to treat all of us and this was a group effort." stated Malak.

"Alright" said Jasper.

"I didn't help so I can't go then." said Ully.

"Nah man. You were moral support for us. You come too. Good team bonding." Jasper said with a smile.

"Ugh, so not." said one of the hot girls to Revan before they walk away.

"Mayday mayday! He's going down!" Ully said out loud for Revan to hear.

Revan goes to the guys "I just hit on a bunch of lesbians. Why does that always happen?" The girls happen to flock to Peter who pays them no mind as he goes into a bookstore.

"Yea. That was the problem. Oh wise master." Jasper chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure they were straight." said Malak.

"No, definitely lesbians. I can tell."

Ully laughed. "Ya ok if you say so."

"Hey peter!" Revan called to him.

"I can practically taste the salt coming off of you." said Malak.

"Salt? Why would i be mad at lesbians? Don't be ignorant Malak." said Revan.

"Revan come on. Learn to swallow your pride and see that they just weren't interested." said Malak.

Peter stops and turns around and grins and waves at them "Hello gentlemen." he starts to walk to them he winks at the women "Please pardon me lovely ladies." one of them swoons. He continues walking to the group "What brings you guys over here?"

"Just a casual stroll." said Jasper.

"They weren't interested because they are gay oh well shit happens." said Revan.

"I got a note from Revan saying 'getting bitches.' I got worried." said Malak.

"I pretty sure they were all up in peter." Ully said to Revan.

"Don't be stupid."

Peter chuckles "Oh you guys and your shenanigans. Well I hope you do enjoy your stroll. I heard that this bookstore was lovely."

"Never been in it before in my travels so it might." said Ully.

"I love books." said Revan.

"Well so am I, but I do require books to nourish my mind." said Peter.

"Well what kind of books do they sell here?" asked Malak.

"Tukson's Book Trade, Home to every book under the sun." said Peter.

"That's a pretty bold statement." said Malak.

"Hey, free country, the gentleman can use whatever slogan he feels like." said Peter.

"I wonder if they have the third crusade?" asked Revan.

"The what?" asked Ully.

"The book The Third Crusade. It's pretty bloody." said Revan.

"That sounds pretty badass." stated Malak.

"Quite a great read~" Peter chuckles "So where are you off to?"

"No idea." said Malak.

"Just looking around" said Ully.

"I do hope you find something to divert the time." said Peter.

"Revan is trying to find a girl to bang him so that will take up most of the time...well all of it" said Ully with a sigh.

"I'm sure he will be in luck. He's a good looking fellow. I'd be surprised if he didn't." said Peter.

"You should hear his pick up lines." said Ully.

"Now I am curious." said Peter.

"Grimm mating rituals are smoother than him." said Ully laughing.

"Oh dear." said Peter.

Meanwhile Argent has returned to his room dropping his sword on the bed. He takes off his armor and sets it on its stand. He's tempted to flop onto the bed and go to bed. But knowing it isn't very late, he decides to wash up and change into his modified Atlas suit and heads into town. He finds a bar and realizes how good ale sounds. He goes in and orders a drink. He thinks about his most recent adventure and drifts off to MRUVJ. They reminded him a lot of his friends. He raises his glass to do a toast and drinks. On the other side of the room, a woman is being harassed by a man begging her to do sordid acts. She tries to leave but the man grabs her and his lackeys look on with greedy eyes. Argent stands up and walks over to the man, towering over him. "I believe the lady would like you to let go and stop pursuing her."

"Mind your own goddamn business!" the man laughs and his cohorts all laugh. The woman slaps the man and spits in his face. The man attempts to slap her but Argent grabs his wrist. A sickening snap is heard and the man is flung across the room sobbing and cradling his broken wrist.

"You never strike a lady." the woman horrified runs out of the bar. A glass is heard breaking behind Argent he turns around to find the lackeys standing all pissed off and a few with broken bottles as makeshift weapons. "I would advise non-combatants to leave now." the bar is quickly evacuated. The bar owner lights up a cigarette.

"Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" asked a patron.

"Nah, wouldn't want to cause Argentum Stella problems." replied the bartender.

"Last chance to leave with your dignity." one thug throws off his cape. (Oh boy, if only Vincent were here) Argent takes his jacket off, rolls up his sleeves, loosens his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt. A goon lunges at Argent who counters by using his long legs and sheer stopping force to deliver a kick to the man's face. The man's body stops and he flies backwards hitting the wall. Another one swings his broken bottle at Argent's abdomen. Argent hops back and grips the man's wrist and delivers his knee to his elbow, snapping his armor. The man falls to the floor weeping "Let's avoid lacerations. I only have one suit."

One of the thugs quivering says "Umm...no fair you have a robot hand."

"What?" he looks at his left hand. "Oh you perceive this as an advantage. Very well." he detaches the hand from his wrist and stores it in his jacket. "Better?" while he was putting the hand away one got behind him and gets him in a full Nelson. Another one runs with a bottle at Argent. Argent leaps up planting his feet in the man's chest and pushes it off throwing the man down and allowing him to reverse the hold by flinging his assailant into the other one. He pats off his shirt "and no blood. It's awful to get out of a white shirt. he looks around there are quite the multitude of you."

A man in a gray and black jacket with a silver dragon insignia on the back was drinking at the bar he downs a shot then looks back at argent. "You should tell them you kill Grimm for a living that usually works."

"Eh you'd be surprised" he looks over his shoulder "pleasure to meet you I'm Argent" he ducks as a leaping man flies over him towards the drinking man.

With amazing speed the man turned to the side letting the guy go over the bar "I'm Malcom."

"What brings you around here?" he does a spin kick to another bottle user and slams his head against a wall

"A friend of mine offers me a job at the school he runs, and what brings you to beat the shit out of people who are not on your level."

"My civil duty as a huntsman." Argent straight headbutts a man who collapses

"Huntsman are supposed to protect the people not beat the shit out of them." Malcom takes a sip of his beer.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" he blocks a blow with his left arm punching the guy with his right hand "in case you missed it they were harassing a woman. Then they started trouble. I'm putting it down."

"Did you even ask the miss if she needed help before riding in on a white horse."

"I'm not that rich." he smirks and decides to simply glare at the last one who passes out. He starts reattaching his hand "I can tell you and I won't get along all too well."

"I don't know kid, first impressions are normally bad I bet when people find out you're a Stella. They think of you as a uptight atlas grunt. Is that why you don't use your last name when you greet someone?"

"First off, don't call me kid. No kid has become a hunter. Second off, why I don't use my surname is none of your business." he fixes his tie and jacket "my omit of my name has no deeper meaning than I just didn't feel like using my family's name. And third, big talk considering from the man who drank while an innocent was being harassed and who also refused to give me his surname."

"I didn't help because I saw a capable young hunter walk in that could handle the situation. I didn't use my surname cause I just didn't want to. You did well was hoping you wouldn't just fly off the handle when I acted like an ass to you but I guess we all have things that drives us to anger."

"...you enjoy crawling under people's skin don't you?"

"Sorry, let me make a proper first impression my name is Malcom Grey a hunter and former student of beacon."

Argent stares at Malcom "Argentum Stella, Hunstman, former student of Atlas, finished at Beacon. People call me Argent or statue. You realize that people may think we're related."

"What? You don't want to be mistaken as my twin brother?" he chuckled sit down "I'll pay for your next drink."

Argent looks around at the chaos and sobbing men. He shrugs "I got your tab." he leans over and pours himself some more ale and sits "considering I'll be paying for the repairs might as well get the drinks."

"Don't worry this place gets destroyed a lot."

"Is that right?" he knocks back another glass.

"Ya, let me tell you if these walls could speak they would be yelling at me cause I have put so many holes in them."

"So I wasn't the only one thinking that."

"Hey bars are a great place to find those who wish to harm the people of remnant."

"I wouldn't go that far." he peers into his cup. "There's far too many who hate the world they live in."

"True. So what brings you to this town since you know my reason?"

"Ozpin same as you. He doesn't want me running solo anymore. I'm looking out for this special team." And he lays his face on the counter "I have to chaperone a dance."

"A dance.. I feel bad for you I would rather wrestle a grimm."

As he brings his head up, his cheeks are red from his drinking "and why can't I hunt alone huh? Qrow gets to. What does Qrow have that I don't? Oooh I have a special weapon that's complicated Ooooh I'm so good- FUCK YOU! I AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT!"

"Ozpin just doesn't want to see you die at a young age."

"Oh right I forgot I have self-destructive tendencies silly me. I'll show you self-destructive tendencies!" he gets up "lade deeda!" he cartwheels out the front window and lies then yelling so Malcom can hear him "I have a robotic hand! You ever unconsciously pick your nose with a robot hand! It hurts! Not as much other stuff but still! I'm not self-destructive I'm Goodnight" he passes out

Malcom looked out the window "Damn. I have to carry him don't I." Malcom picks argent up and hoists him over his shoulder and brings him back to Beacon.


End file.
